Who's the Fastest?
by Isilmeselde
Summary: FINISHED! Brian takes a new job as a street racer for one of the leading men in the racing world. Old friends will show up and a new romance may bloom. (Contains characters from both movies)
1. The Job Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fast and the Furious or the characters so on and so forth. Have a nice day!

A/N: This is my first start at fan fiction other than Lord of the Rings (Yes I am a Lord of the Rings geek who also loves cars and Paul Walker, Go Me!), so go easy on me. I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 2 out but I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 1

The Job

Brian O'Coner sat in a large professional office style room in an even larger warehouse just outside of Miami, Florida. In a chair on Brian's left sat his best bud Roman Pearce. Four other guys occupied the room as well in chairs that formed a circle. Everyone was sitting silently except for Roman who was complaining rather loudly about something or another. Finally, the door in the back of the room opened and in stepped one of the highest men known in car dealership and in the racing world. They were all here for one reason… Eben paid good money to have people race illegally and legally for him. You'd have to be stupid to decline an invitation to something this big.

            "Good Morning gentlemen and welcome! My name is Eben Foster as I'm sure you all know. I have chosen you all personally because well, you are the best." He watched with an invisible grin each of the men sat higher in their chairs. Eben was the best at boosting someone's self-esteem, but just as easily, he could break it.

            "Right then," he clapped his hands together. "And just to let you know, one person has yet to arrive to this little meeting. The other person, someone needs to get, but let's put that aside for now. I know you all know why you're here… to race for me. Now don't let me bore you with the technical things that we've all gone over personally. What I'd like to assure everyone in this room is that you are all going to have one hell of a good time. I think intro…" He was cut off as the seventh man walked into the room.

            "Sorry I'm late," was all he said as he walked across the room to an open seat. Brian stared in disbelief at the man known as Dominic Toretto. Brian had betrayed Dom awhile back. He had been working as an undercover cop in L.A. and Dom had been his target. Brian's cover had been blown and now he sat in the same room with Dom, a man he knew could kick the crap out of him. The only thing to stop him from ripping Brian's head off was…nothing. Brian could feel the sweat bead at the top of his hairline when Dom glanced his way. There was nothing but pure hatred boiling in eyes.

            "Introductions," Eben finished. "This is Dom, who just walked in. Then we have Tyler, Nate, Sean, Roman, and Brian. Like I said, one of _you_ needs to get the last member of our team." He stopped and waited for a taker.

            "Why can't you go get this guy? You got all us." Roman spoke out with a skeptical snort.

            "That's along story, and I will tell it who ever takes the job," again nobody offered. Eben nodded slowly before he finally spoke out again, "all right. 500 dollars for who ever does it."

            "I'll go." Brian stepped up, but his buddy was right behind him. Roman scowled at not being quick enough. He sat down cussing under his breath, Roman was never one to turn down 500 dollars.

            "Great. Brian you stay with me and the rest of you head down stairs and someone will be there to tell you what to do next," he waited till everyone had left the room before he turned back to Brian.

            "Ok Brian. Let me explain a few things before I send you out in the snake pit."

            Brian pulled up the Chevy pick-up in front of an auto shop a few miles away from the warehouse. He casually glanced at all the nice cars in the full parking lot. He hopped out of the tacky truck and headed in the store. Eben's warnings and words of advice turned freshly in the back of his mind. 

            _This person you're getting is a girl… not a guy. _

He looked around the shop and spotted the only girl, she was standing in front of the glass-viewing window.

            _The girl has blonde hair… blue eyes… she looks young.  _

The girl fit the description.

            _She's jumpy; so don't sneak up on her._

This girl looked wired in Brian's opinion. If she wasn't clipping her nails on the glass, she was bouncing her foot on the floor. She looked to be 5'7'' and 130 pounds, almost too normal for Miami. His cop training came into play, but he shook it off. Her halter-top showed her flat stomach and her blue jeans were worn low on her hips. Her blond hair was about shoulder length and had a bit of a wave to it. She glanced back over her shoulder and Brian noticed she had the most amazing blue eyes ever. Eben wasn't wrong; she looked fresh out of high school. He finally walked over to stand next to her and looked at the car being worked on. Brian saw the 99' Honda civic, that he was supposed to pick up so as not to look suspicious in the girl's eyes. He didn't like the car, but Eben said it was a car she would see fit.

            _She'll run away if she thinks you have anything to do with racing. She says she got out of the racing game, but nobody leaves without a piece of themselves being lost with it. Remember that Brian. _ 

            Brian looked down at the girl.

            _She looks young, but I bet she's been in the business way longer than you have son. _

"Is that your car?" he offhandedly asked pointing to the 95' Mitsubishi Eclipse. It was all custom. There was no doubt in his mind that said it was for street racing. Half the parts that were just being added were illegal on a public road.

            "Yeah I guess. My brother said I had a birthday present waiting, so I guess this is it," she said quickly. Her voice was sharp and sweet. It was like listening to a bird with an attitude. She was getting more nervous as the car had more put into it.

            "Hey, you want to get something to eat?" he asked casually. Her chest rose and fell with her large intake of breath. He shook his head before she looked back at him. Asking her out would have been something he'd do even if it weren't for Eben. In the back of his mind, he felt bad he was leading her into this trap.

            _Don't let her get to you. She's tricky; just get her to go to lunch with you. Don't start feeling bad either… _

            Eben's voice yelled in his head like a bell and his feelings shifted toward the girl.  She turned to him and slanted her head and smiled. Something in him jumped when she swept over him with her eyes. He liked bold women.

            "That's your car?" she asked pointing at the Honda Civic, "Brian nodded in response. She looked hard at it through the glass as if studying it for any hidden secrets. "I suppose," her shoulders shrugged. "I am hungry and my car won't be done for an hour or so… I think. Oh, I'm Jessica." She held out her hand.

            "Brian," his face light up as he flashed her one of his glorious smiles.

            The local restaurant was busy with people. Eben and the rest of the guys sat at the biggest table in the back. A frown formed on his face as he glanced at his expensive watch. It shouldn't have taken Brian that long to get Jess. Eben wished he'd hurry up. He looked around at everyone, all of which looked hungry. He caught a glimpse of Brian at the front of the restaurant. He quieted the guys.

             "Here they come. No one speak when Brian brings her in," Eben instructed. Everything had to be perfect for this to work. Eben knew Jess too well. It would be her rules or no go.

            "This dude is a chick?" Roman spoke out.

            "Yes," was his short, quick answer. His took his place by standing as Brian led Jess to the back. The young girl in front of him had a confused expression that made Eben smile. It had been almost a year sense the last time he'd talked to her in person. He knew it had also been close to a year sense the last time she'd ever raced. This was the last place Jess would want to be.

            "Nice of you to drop by Jess," Eben greeted with a smile. Pure panic flashed through her eyes as she met his. He had her cornered, and she had no way out. It's not always smart to cage a wild animal. Eben kept his guard up. She took a step back, bumping into Brian. An all too familiar anger flared in Jess' blue eyes. One of her hands clenched into a fist. Eben took a step forward but he was too late. Jess turned in one motion and punched Brian square in the jaw. He stumbled back slightly and stood hold his chin.

            "You were never on to play nice with the other children," Eben chuckled half amused. Eben took another step forward as she turned back to Brian. The restaurant had gone quiet and the noise was just begging to pick up again. She leaned forward to look Brian in the eyes. Eben could clearly hear the words she hissed in his ear,

            "That is exactly how I feel right now!"

            "Some how I have my doubts," Brian whispered back.

"Stop that Jess! Leave him alone! The man did nothing but what I asked him. You come and sit down right now and consider what I have to say. And Roman please go help your friend," he mentioned when he noticed Brian was now bleeding.

"Leave _me_ alone! You're the devil himself Eben! You're lucky you brought me to such a public place or else all of you would have broken noses," Jess said as she sat down uncomfortably at the table. Eben took the open seat next to her.

"Jess, I need you and that's all I'm going to say. I need eight men and you're the eighth. Ha, I can do math," he chuckled remembering the last time they talked. "Anyway, You know you want to do this."

"Hell, I know she wants to do this," a voice interrupted. Eben looked up to see Jess' brother, Brandon. He had told him to come, but he didn't even realize he had shown up. Racing was once Jess' life; Eben could see how much it hurt her to give up her passion. As fun as living life as a street racer, it was a risky business. He knew Jess gave up racing to try to live a clean life as a mechanic in her brother's garage.

"You're in on this too I suppose?" she accused her older brother.

"J," he began using the nickname he always used. "I just want to see you happy again," he scratched the back of his neck.

"B, I am happy," she began. Eben watched her closely as she took a deep breath. Not racing was destroying her inside. "Fine! I'll do it," she answered shaking with more than rage, "for you B."

She may have said it was for Brandon, but Eben knew the reason. Her soul was only free when she raced.

"Let's eat then." Eben laughed as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm not hungry anymore. How about you just give me instructions to your house you've got set up," Jess answered, taking a stand. 

"How do you know I have a house set up?" Eben chuckles in amusement.

"Don't give me that shit, I know you all too well," she spat. He didn't say a word just continued smiling at the pissed off girl in front of him. Hell had no fury like Jess when she was in a pissy mood. There was no nice way of putting it Jess could be a bitch.

"You can follow me back. I'm not hungry either," Dom offered standing and making his way to the door.

"Yeah… that's not going to work. I follow no one. No offense," her shoulders shrugged slightly as she glanced up at Dom. He gave a shrug back and walked out. Jess stood up and walked to her brother looking to him for a hand.

"J, I got your car. I can ride back with you and I'll show you," he threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him with a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

"Sounds good, but I need to stop by the house to get my crap," she realized.

"All ready taken care of J," Brandon said as they left.

"I think I'll take Brian back too," Roman added. Brian now leaned against a wall with a bag of ice one of the waitress's brought out for him placed on his jaw.

"That's ok, I'm sure he won't be able to chew anything for a few hours anyway," Eben knew from experience, having once been on the same end of Jess' punches as Brian once. The two men left as well. Eben was glad to be over with the drama.

Roman scowled as he watched Jess and her Brother get in her car. 

"I think this girl is all talk," Roman huffed.

"That's not what her punch says," Brian gritted his teeth but immediately regretted the action as a searing pair shot though his slightly swollen jaw. Roman pointed them to his new car that had been a gift from Eben. It was a Mitsubishi 3000GT VR4. The car's pearl, white paint gleamed in the afternoon sun. Brian got in the passenger side and Roman got in the drivers, starting the engine.

"Lets find out what this _Jess_ has got." Roman laughed as he followed her Eclipse out of the parking lot and into the heavy traffic.

newA/N: I'm going through and revising my chapters a little… nothing big so far.


	2. Explanations Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious of 2Fast2Furious.

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 2. I hope it's better than the 1st, but I did it kinda fast. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

Explanations

"I lost her!" Roman cried out in frustration. The heavy flow of traffic did not yield and Jess' car became lost in the sea. Rome gripped his steering wheel tighter and grunted as he sped by the slow moving vehicles.

"No man you must have past her," Brian reassured when the feeling returned to his face. It didn't hurt to talk anymore, and he was surprised Jess didn't actually break his jaw. The girl was strong he could give her that. Bold and strong… what was next? The car turned off the freeway onto an exit. The scenery turned to large expensive houses. One house stood out from the rest. It was all fenced off in a space bigger than two foot ball fields. Rome pulled up to the gates of the house and the gates swung open automatically.

"I knew she was all talk!" Rome huffed when they pulled into the private driveway of the huge house they were staying at. The house had a sleek design that resembled a classy business building in New York. The exterior was lined with dark, tinted windows and the whole shape of the building was cut into different blocks that gave it a very modern look.

"Talk about living," Brian said leaning out the window to see the top of the house. It was the type of house only a person with a lot of money could afford. Nothing about the house seemed cheap or not exceeding over the top.

"She's not even here," Rome went on. Dom's car was parked in the driveway as they passed it on their way into the house. Everything inside was clean and crisp, and it was all modern. Walking through the white and chrome kitchen, they made it to the living room, which had, white walls with dark colored accents on everything. Dom sat in an over sized armchair with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked half asleep, but the second they were totally in the room he opened his eyes studying them with a careful eye.

"Hey man," Rome greeted Dom casually. "That girl," he made a wave off motion with his hands, "she's all talk. We passed her up the second we got on the road." Roman's smile was the most amusing thing Dom had ever seen. It was nothing but shinning white teeth contrasting with his dark skin. His smile almost made it all the way to his ears it was so large.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but she was here before me," Dom threw in his face with a calm voice "you never passed her. She left a couple minutes ago." Roman's smile slid off his face. Dom finally looked over at Brian with a look of utmost disgust. Brian was still the same, maybe a little cleaner. He still looked like such a punk kid. Dom had to fight the urge to get up and kill him. But the guy wasn't all bad, he let him get away, but that couldn't excuse everything else he did.

"Why are you giving my bud the evil eye?" Rome questioned, looking back at Brian and saw the look of fear all over his face. "Wait, this is _that _guy? You just screwed your whole life with that cop crap," Rome chuckled despite himself.

"Yeah Brian, what brings a cop like you to a place like this?" Dom asked with a half smile that was more warning than friendly. Brian shifted the wait off his feet nervously.

"I'm not a cop anymore," he stated plainly with a shrug. He played it cool to the best of his abilities. Now all he had to worry about was whether or not Dom was going to kick the shit out of him right there. But he still wanted to know something and he was just gathering his courage. He needed it bad.

"We got a crooked cop in the gang man." Roman padded Brian hard on the back. "Now I'll go show you your room," he turned to leave but Brian didn't follow. Dom and Brian both stared at each other trying to break the other.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are _you_ here Dom?" Brian asked daring to take a step closer. Dom raised a little in his chair to look Brian straight in the eye.

"You wanna know what I've been doing with my life?"

"Yeah, I mean hell we ain't got nothing else to do," he sat on the couch farthest away from Dom. Roman came to sit next to him.

"I had to run from the cops and change my last name," his voice was cold and monotone. Brian sighed at how much he'd messed up Dom's life, but he was just doing his job. Right? What else was he supposed to do? He let him get away after all. His life wasn't all flowers and picnics after what happened in L.A.

"Hey man, I never meant for it to turn out like this. I had to do my job, it's not like I had a choice," Brian scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Look Brian, if it weren't for you I could be on an island somewhere without a care in the world, but I'm not. I'm here trying to make money. You, you're probably here to have fun. You disgust me Brian because here you are asking about how I've been doing, but don't even care to ask how Vince or Jesse managed!" Dom's rage was now bubbling to the surface. _Not long now till I get sent to the hospital_, Brian thought.

"I know what happened to Vince," Brian said putting his head down. Vince had died on the way to the hospital in the helicopter. There was nothing that could have been done for him. Brian found out about Vince the day after he gave Dom his car and never saw Dom again… till now. It was only right if he asked how Jesse managed.

"So how did Jesse weather?" he tried to look Dom in the eye, but he was too afraid he'd say Jesse didn't make it either.

"He made it," Brian gave out a mental sigh of relief.

"He's living with Leon somewhere in California," Dom went back to having his arms folded across his chest and leaning against the soft back of the chair.

"And what about… Letty and Mia?" Brian asked swallowing the lump in his throat. They were still on rocky waters and asking about Mia was a big step. He had just started dating Dom's sister and then his true identity was blown and his trust blown out the window.

"They're living in Orlando," Dom said reluctantly. Brian nodded not realizing how close they were. Just then Eben and the rest of the guys walked in. Eben noticed the serious atmosphere of the room. He clapped his hands together and put on a smile.

"Here I leave you gentlemen," he noticed Jess wasn't there. "You are free to do as you please. I have left you with cell phones, and I'll call you when I need you. As for now, have fun and enjoy my hospitality," he took his leave and all the guys scattered into the house. Dom, Brian, and Rome stayed sitting in the living room.

"This house is kick ass!" Brian turned to see one of the boys, Tyler admiring the house with his mouth wide open. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and looked to be about 22. When Brian turned back to Dom, he had left.

"Lets go check out your room now," Roman said standing up from the couch and giving Brian a manly pat on the back. Brian ran his hands over his face and got to his feet after a good sigh. This day was defiantly taking a toll on him.

"Sure thing Rome," Brian followed Rome.

They made their way to a spiral staircase that led to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, there were two hallways, one going to their left and one to their right. Roman headed left and went to the door at the end of the hall. Brian noticed his name was on a sticky note on the door. Rome pealed it off and opened the door. The far wall of the room was nothing but a large window with a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. He had the view of the large practice racecourse out back. On the other walls hung various pictures of cars and such. There was a large king sized bed with plain, dark, blue bedding with a black headboard against the right wall. Brian noticed his bag on the bed and knew Rome must have brought it up. That's when he found the large walk-in closet already filled with bran new clothes. As he flipped through the garments, he realized everything was in his style.

"I got all knew clothes too," Roman pointed out as Brian looked back at him in shock. He made it back to the bathroom when he was done admiring the clothes.

"I have to share my bathroom with that Nate kid." Roman pointed out from behind Brian as they looked around the bathroom. It was plain and narrow. Twin sinks and medicine cabinets with a large lighted mirror in the middle on one side and a shower and tub on the other. There was a little more space on one side of the sinks that had a toilet.

"I wonder who I have to share mine with?" Brian wondered out loud. Roman walked out in the hall and came back a second later. He shook his head with a laugh before he talked.

"Looks like you're sharing with that Jess girl. Have fun in the morning. Don't take too long, or she just might beat you up." Roman was finding it hard to contain his laughter. Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh yeah it's real funny. If I were her I would have punched me too." Brian defended. He wasn't exactly sure way he was defending the girl, but it felt right.

"Whatever bud. I'm going to take a shower."

He walked out of the room with tears of laughter. Brian went back to his room over to his bags and started sorting his stuff. As he pulled out one of his car manuals, two pictures fell out. The first was of Dom, Mia, Jesse, Letty, Leon, and himself; Vince had taken the picture. He remembered that day when they had the barbecue. The other one was Tej, Suki, Jimmy and Roman, his new life and friends.

"Family?" a voice asked from the doorway. He looked up to see Jess. She had changed and looked totally different, but nice. She wore a black RacerX tee shirt, baggy, kaki cargo pants and a pair of black and green vans skater shoes. Her hair was pulled back in loose ponytail and he noticed she didn't wear make up. She looked cute all dressed like one of the guys. It was refreshing to see a girl like that.

"No," Brian said vaguely after looking her over and lingering on parts that made her _not_ look like a guy. She smiled slightly and came to sit next to him.

"Well who are they?" she asked curiously tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She leaned towards him on the bed and looked down at the pictures in his hand. He gulped nervously at her closeness. She didn't smell like a guy either…

"That's Tej, Suki, Jimmy and you know Rome." She nodded her head as he pointed everyone out.

"I know who Tej is too. And I'm sure I've seen Jimmy around and I mighta even racer Suki," she went off. She looked over at the other picture. "That looks like that one guy… Dom is his name?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, and that's Leon, Letty, Jesse, and Mia," Brian seemed to linger on Mia's name a little longer.

"She's pretty," Jess pointed to Mia. Brian smiled and nodded in a daze as he thought of his old life. When he came back, he looked down to see Jess was looking up at him with a knowing look that made her appear older than how young she already looked.

"Uh, so where are all these people now?" she asked, breaking the light silence.

"I still see these people everyday," held up the picture with Tej and everyone in it. "But the others, well it's been some time…" he lost himself again as he said it.

Brian looked up at Jess who was still studying the pictures. God she looked young, but how could she be in racing longer than he has?

"Jess? How old are you?" he asked seriously. She kept her head down as she shifted her eyes away from the pictures. She finally looked up at him with the eyes of a child unable to tell the truth.

"Whatever my driver's license says," it sounded like she had said this a lot. Her smile was cheesy and her head tilted in a childish way.

"What about your birth certificate?" Brian threw her off guard. Her eyebrows narrowed, no one had ever asked her that before.

"Why are you so concerned with my age?" she inquired going into a defensive mode.

"You just look super young, like 18," he shrugged. Her eyes shifted slightly under his gaze.

"Here Mr. Ex-cop," she pulled her wallet from one of her pockets and took out two of her licenses. "There's my driver's license and my racing license," she handed them to him. He looked at her driver's license. It said she was 21, but he still had his doubts.

"Now you wanna see my family?" she changed the subject fast and pulled out a folded picture from her pocket and put her licenses' back in her wallet. He looked at the picture closely. He saw Brandon, Jess and 7 other people.

"Ok, That's Brandon or B. I'm holding my littlest brother Jack. There's Jeff on the right and then Jake. That's Jim and Jessica. As you can tell, my mom had a thing for names that begin with J, but Brandon was named after my dad. Those are my half sisters Melanie and Ellie; they have a different mom, but she's a crack addict."

"All these people are your siblings?" Brian asked amazed.

"Uh-huh, My mom died giving birth to Jack. The doctor told her she shouldn't have anymore kids after Jeff, but Jack was actually a miracle baby. He was born one month prematurely. My father had left us after leaving Melanie and Ellie with us, but he came back and my mom let him," Jess scowled slightly. "Then the boys came and after my mom died he committed suicide."

Brian stared at her in awe as she told him her story in about 3 minutes. He looked back at the picture and saw they were all standing in front of a small house that looked like it was in need of repairs.

"That's all so sad," Brian sympathized looking deep in her eyes. She looked back at him and seemed happy.

"I love my brothers and sisters, so it's not that bad. Even though we have our moments when we piss each other off," she ended her story there and stood up.

"What happened after all that?" Brian asked.

"I'll save that for a rainy day," she put the picture back in her pocket and stood up. She left and Brian missed her heat and presence next to him on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I hope it answered some questions or started some new ones. I know I'm an awful person for killing Vince from the 1st Fast and the Furious, so please no flames!

::New AN:: I finished the revisions for this chapter! I'm so proud of myself!


	3. Dirty Dishes and Family Revised

Disclaimer: Nope.... don't own anything of Fast and the Furious or 2Fast2Furious

* * *

A/N: It took me a while to figure out how this chapter should go. So I hope you like the finished product.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dirty Dishes and Family

Brian rolled out of bed lazily to stand up and stretch. Last night he had stayed up late breaking in the swimming pool with Nate and Sean. The bathroom was empty and he jumped in the shower and shut the thick green curtain. Just before he turned on the water a knock came from Jess' door.

"Yeah?" he called.

"Brian? Can I brush my teeth super fast! I won't peek. I promise!" she pleaded. He could just picture her out there holding her toothbrush. He shook his head.

"Sure," he turned on the hot water and a blast of cold showered him.

"What the hell!" he yelled out when the water didn't change. He poked his head out to see Jess looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. He couldn't help but stare at her; she looked like she was five years younger. Her hair was put back into pigtails, two pieces of hair framing her cute face. She wore a wife beater and a worn pair of bib overalls with the straps undone so the overalls were just resting on her hips. Most of the bottom part of the wife beater was cut off to show off her stomach. She was bare foot and her toenails were painted with French tips. He groaned silently when his eyes traveled back up and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Did you…" he cleared out his throat, his voice husky. "Did you just take a shower?" she nodded her head yes.

"You took all the hot water!" he yelled in frustration even though it was probably a good thing that he was being sprayed with cold water at that moment. She smiled evilly.

"No, I take cold showers for your information," she started brushing her teeth.

"Why?" he asked confused. She spit out a bunch of toothpaste.

"Ok, this isn't a place for a conversation, but if you had 8 brothers and sisters, you'd take cold showers too," she put her toothbrush back in her mouth and finished brushing. Brian went back to his shower, thinking about anything to try to get his mind of the girl in the bathroom with him.

"Here maybe this will help," he heard her saying. He wondered what she meant but he found out soon enough. Before she left, she flushed the toilet.

"Holy Fuck!" was all Jess heard as she left with a huge smile on her face. She made her way down stairs the smell of waffles met her nose.

"Hmmm, who's cookin'?" she asked making her way into the kitchen.

"I did, help yourself," Sean said. She saw Sean pouring the last of the batter into the waffle iron at the counter. Sean was a smaller guy. He was about 5'7" and skinny but he had muscles to speak of. He had bleach blonde hair that was shaved close to his head and hazel eyes.

"Hey thanks," she smiled happily. She filled her plate with waffles and syrup and sat at the small sun table with Roman who was already chowing down on waffles of his own. Jess looked at Rome out of the corner of her eyes and shrugged mentally. She grabbed a fork and a knife and started eating.

"These are good! What's in em'?" Jess looked up at Sean as he sat down himself to join them in eating his mast piece.

"An old family recipe, so if I told you I'd have to kill you," he joked.

"Or try," Roman snorted. Jess shot Rome a look that could kill.

"What?" Jess snapped annoyed, her usually light and cheerful tone replaced with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Well I'm betting you could beat his ass without trying," he shrugged standing up. He brought his empty plate to the sink and turned back to an irritated Jess.

"Ok then," Jess said calmly. "When we're finished eating, you can do dishes," she smiled sweetly at Rome.

"I'm not cleaning up after you," he laughed.

"Seeing as how I can 'beat your ass,' I think you should," her sweet expression non-existent at the moment.

"Ok then we'll settle this on the practice track!" he demanded.

"You want me to race you?" she asked confused.

"Hell yes!" Rome spat. Jess just rolled her eyes and stood up from the table.

* * *

"Loser does dishes for a month," Rome wagered. The two shook hands in a professional manner.

"Deal," Jess agreed. Jess went to her Eclipse and got in and Roman went to his 3000GT. The two cars gleamed in the morning sun. The black pavement of the track already started to blur from the developing heat.

"You know I love that car," Jess admired. "Did Eben give it to you?"

"Yeah," Rome answered blankly. She was up to something, but he didn't have the time to figure out what it was.

"Just wondering," she shrugged and looked out on the straight track course. She could barley see Sean who was at the end to determine the winner. All the boys were awake and lined up to watch the race. She looked over at Brian who still had a sour face from the shower incident. She waved at him with an innocent smile. Nate walked out to the started line. He was still clad in his pajama pants and he had no shirt on to reveal his rock hard stomach. He was very tall and very skinny, dark skinned, black curly hair and rich, almost black brown eyes.

"Ok gentlemen… and well, Lady," Nate started. "On the count of 3, go. 1…2…3 GO!" Nate yelled and threw down his hand.

The two cars jumped from the staring line, as Jess pulled into first. By only shifting to second gear she left Roman far behind. The quarter mile track went by slower than usual but she still flew past the finish line. She slowed after crossing the finish line and did a U-turn not even stopping for Rome as he finished a second later.

"Damn, what is in that car?" Rome asked after he made his way back down the track and pulled his car over and got out.

"The better question is, did you look under the hood of yours?" Jess was extremely annoyed that her first race in a year wasn't even worth it. Rome looked like she had just hit him with a rocket scientist question. Jess sighed in frustration and threw her hands in the hair.

"Well, let me tell you something. The engine Eben puts in his "gift" cars are nothing but crap. He wants you to put in your own stuff, so he can see your style. You should have realized that or at least learned how to run it," she practically lectured. She walked back in the house swinging her keys on her finger.

"She would have lost…" Rome started to say but before he could finish Jess stuck her head out the door.

"And Rome! Wash the dishes before we get ants," Jess called in a sickly sweet voice. Brian could see the anger rise in Rome as all the guys had a good laugh. Jess walked to her room in an even worse mood than Rome. Just as she walked in her room her personal cell phone rang. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the small silver phone.

"Burger King, home of the whopper. What's your beef?" she answered smoothly.

"J!" an urgent voice yelled, "when you coming home?! Brandon's food sucks." The voice of her four-year-old brother whined over the speaker of the phone. Jess tilted her head and sat on her bed.

"Jack, don't say that word, you know I hate it. Now why would you say something like that?" she asked sincerely to her brother.

"Because his food really does suc… stink," Jack corrected himself.

"Hey J?" Brandon said as he took the phone. "Listen I'm taking the kids to come visit. Not all of them, most of 'em are at Auntie Helen's anyhow. So I'll be there in like 20. Bye," with that he hung up the phone. Slowly she pressed 'end' on her phone. Jess stood in her room unsure of what to do till she felt someone in her doorway. She looked back to see Rome. He looked like he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Hey, you know I'm going to get you to race me again when I got the right gear?" he said seriously but playful all the same. Jess smiled back at him.

"You better believe it buddy."

He nodded and went to his room leaving Jess alone once again.

* * *

Brian sat at the computer in the living room checking his e-mail. Dom was in the over sized chair half a sleep like he was last time and the other boys were playing with the foosball table. Jess sat on the couch looking over some notes she had written in her notebook about different things for her car and other cars.

"What's happenin Jess…" the voice of her brother Brandon interrupted the silence. Jess looked up to see her Brandon walk though the living room and into the kitchen. Soon to follow were a few of her siblings. Her youngest brother Jack came running up to her with his arms wide open ready to attack her with a hug.

"J, did you make me something to eat?" he asked throwing himself into her arms. Jess smirked a little. Jack was a spitting image of his brother Brandon. He had shiny, thick, stick straight black hair, but unlike Brandon, Jack had Jess' blazing blue eyes, which they got from their father. Jack had his brother's serious expression. Someday he'd grown to his same height at 5'11" and his same broad shoulders. But for now he was still just a miniature Brandon dressed like him and everything.

"No, but…"

"Who are those people?" he interrupted pulling away and pointing to all the guys.

"Well Jack, that is Brian," Brian turned in the swivel chair and gave a little wave.

"That's Dom over there," Jack ran away from Jess and over to Dom.

"You don't look happy," Jack pointed out looking up at Dom with his head slightly tilted.

"Jack!" Jess hissed and Jack came running back.

"Nate, Sean, Tyler, this is my brother Jack." They all turned from their game and nodded.

"Um, then we have Jeff and Jessica," Jess went on to her two other siblings that came. Jeff looked like Jess with blonde hair and blue eyes with the same small nose and bigger lower lip. Jessica was truly a stunning image. She stood at about 5'5" with the body of a goddess. Her already developed breasts were squeezed into what looked like the smallest tank top she could find and her shapely tan legs were exposed in the tight mini denim skirt she wore. Her jet-black hair flowed all the way down in back in a smooth waterfall of hair and her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room around her.

"Wait," Brian interrupted. "You're both named Jessica?" Brian asked standing up and looking from Jess to Jessica.

"Oh gees, this is were it gets confusing. Well my middle name is Jessica. Everyone called me by my middle name before the "real" Jessica was born. Of course nobody could break the habit of calling me Jess, so we call Jessica by her middle name, Ann. I know this is super confusing but you'll get it," Jess tried to explain.

"Don't worry, just forget my first name is Jessica and just think Ann," Ann said with a wink as she walked up to Brian. Jess rolled her eyes at her sisters' flirtatious behavior. Brian didn't look like he knew what to do.

"Ann, you're 14, so knock it off," Jess ordered quite strictly. Ann turned around in one quick motion and gave her sister a start of death similar to her own.

"I hate you J! I mean what about _you_!" Ann yelled and stormed off in no particular direction.

"What about _me_!" Jess screamed back in a warning voice. This made Ann stop dead in her tracks and turn around with an evil smile on her face. Jess stood her ground and was ready to pounce. The whole room got an uneasy feeling at the sisterly love spread.

"Yes, let's talk about you," Ann laughed. "Lets talk about how your soooo much older than me! You shouldn't even talk Miss eig…" Jess now tackled her to the ground, using all her strength _not_ to beat the living shit out of her. Now Dom sat up higher in his chair and the guys stopped their game. Brandon came back in the room with a huge sandwich.

"Jesus Christ you two!" he ripped Jess off Ann with his free hand. Jess' hair slightly messed up now.

"Jess, I'm still hungry," Jack's small voice broke the silence as he tugged at Jess' overalls causing them to go down even lower on her hips. Brian quickly looked away. With one quick snatch, Jess took the last half of Brandon's sandwich and gave it to Jack. Jess hiked up her overalls a bit and threw herself on the couch. She had a sour look on her face but she seemed to lighten up at bit when Jack came and cuddled up to her on the couch taking a huge bite out of the sandwich half.

"Ann what the hell did I tell you before we even walked in the door?" Brandon said in his fatherly voice. Ann sighed.

"To get along with J," Ann hissed trying to stay calm.

"Right, now say you're sorry," Brandon instructed and attempted to get back his sandwich, but he failed as Jess swatted Brandon. Ann still just stood there with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"FUCK this!" Ann continued yelling.

"Language!" Jess spat. " I don't care," but she was she was cut off.

"Language my ass, your only eighteen and you were swearing sense I was born," Ann had let out before Jess could even blink. Jess sat horror struck as all eyes turned towards her. _Here comes the questions, _Jess thought. Sure enough, everyone spoke at once.

"You're how old?"  
"Damn!"

"I thought so," were some of their first reactions.

* * *

::New AN:: Yeah! Yet another revision! I think that's 2 in one day! Go me! Peace out


	4. Race to Live Revised

Chapter 4

Race to Live

_I don't want to do this…why did Ann have to open her big mouth? Can't I just leave my past were it is? Fuck, I have to tell them now. Language! _where the things that went though Jess' head as everyone crowded around her, wanting to know all of her secrets. Ann sat in a corner with that smug look on her face. Jack and Jeff were up in Jess' room.

"B, where do I start?" she asked her brother who was sitting next to her on the couch. He looked up at her with unsure brown eyes.

"This is more your story right now then my story J," she gave him one of her annoyed looks. "Just tell them what you want." Jess let out a sigh.

"I was six when my dad moved out. He left my mom for another woman and opened his own garage. That's when I fell in love with cars. Dad taught Brandon every trick of the trade and in turn Brandon taught me just as much. As I learned more at dad's shop, the less I paid attention in school. I wanted to keep up my grades, like Brandon, but I just didn't have the smarts he did," she stopped and looked around at everyone. They all seemed so interested in her lame life. She stole a glance at Brian who was watching her closely. She couldn't tell if he was upset for lying to him about her age.

"My dad moved back in eventually and brought my half-sisters Melanie and Ellie with him. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but after what he did to my mom? I guess I was too young to understand. Anyway I was only 7, but I was becoming a better mechanic than most grown men were. It's hard to believe but cars were my life. That's when things went down hill. My mom had Jim and Jake, but after Jeff she started getting sick. She got laid off and the doctor ordered her to go on birth control. Only one person working full-time wasn't enough to feed 8 mouths. Hell even with 2 people it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Luckily Brandon was smart and he finished high school a year early. He got a job at some Auto Accessory shop. Me, I helped dad everyday after school. I remember begging him to let me quit school so I could help the family, but he told me not to waste my education. Now I know what he meant.

"Around this time Brandon got really into street racing. I'd always ride with him and watch. You should have seen the looks people gave me, but it wasn't anything to the look my brother got after he won a race. I think I was 12 when I "Borrowed" my brother's car. I'd driven a car ever sense I was 10 so I knew I could handle it. I drove everywhere that night and that's when I knew, the only thing I wanted to do was be behind the wheel of a car. Brandon never told mom or dad but he yelled at me as if he were them. He also had to give me props after I told him all the stuff I did." Jess had a huge smile on her face when she looked over at her brother Brandon.

"I was fourteen, the night my brother let me race. I had practiced against him and all his friends and beat them after a couple times. It was such a complete and total rush…" she was lost in memory when Brandon cut in.

"Ok this is part of my story too, so I got to tell you this. We practiced at an old, little airport no one ever used. When I had her use nitrous oxide for the first time, she nearly pissed her pants." Brandon was now rolling with laughter while everyone else had a little chuckle. Jess' face got red as she socked her brother in the arm.

"Well that's cause you pressed the button on me unexpectedly! It wasn't funny! Any how the first time I ever won a race happened to be the first time I ever raced."

"Wait, you were fifteen?" Tyler cut in with his mouth wide open.

"Fourteen and no kidding. Let me tell you it was the best and worst night of my life. My mom happened to give birth to Jack that same night; while I was racing she, died while giving birth to her 7th and last child. She never took her birth control; maybe if she had she'd be here. But then we wouldn't have Jack…" She looked up at Brian with pain in her eyes. It wasn't the pain he had seen the night before, but truly heart wrenching pain.

"Brandon and I went home to find all the kids alone. They told us mom was having her baby, but no one came home that night. When I got the news I was too devastated to even cry. A couple weeks later dad brought Jack home. A week after that, he shot himself in the garage. My aunt moved in to take care of Jack so we could stay together. Of course she didn't bring any money because she was poorer than we were. She didn't stay long, only long enough for Jack to grow up. So I dropped out of school and ran the garage full-time with Brandon.

And at night I raced,

I raced to live."


	5. About Time for a Party Revised

Chapter 5

About Time for a Party

The months to follow were very uneventful. Most of the people in the house went to find their own excitement. Jess stayed in her room a lot, and the only time she left the house was when Brandon brought her somewhere. Brian raced whenever Tej called him and was always speeding off in the middle of the night with Rome. Dom never told anyone where he was off too, but he went there often. Sean followed Jess around like a puppy dog. Tyler was always at a party and Nate tried to keep his girlfriend happy. But all of them worked on their cars together in the morning.

One night in August seemed to be dreadfully dull as the whole group sat in the living room, watching a movie Sean had picked out. Dom was in what was now known as _his_ chair. Nate and Tyler were sprawled out on the large couch. Jess was curled up next to Brian on the smaller couch and Rome sat on the other side of Brian. Sean lay on the floor.

"This isn't like Eben," Jess sighed as the movie credits rolled. Boredom was setting into the house and she knew it. Eben never left anyone bored.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked looking back at Jess. Jess' eyes narrowed together in thought as she looked at Sean.

"He's the kind of guy that puts you right in the action. He doesn't leave you sitting, that's for sure," Jess stared blankly at the TV screen that had now gone a horrid shade of blue.

"How long have you known Eben?" Nate questioned.

"Too damn long," Jess spat out without hesitation. "I think I was 11 the first time I ever laid eyes on him. He was 19 and nowhere near the success he is today. I had the biggest crush on him too," Jess had a smile that went from ear to ear. "He is one devilishly handsome man." Her eyes glossed over as she chuckled softly and drowned in her own memories.

* * *

_An 11-year-old Jess sat behind the counter of her dad's garage. She was scrawny with huge blue eyes and greasy blonde hair. Black oil streaks dawned her cheeks. She sat on a tall stool hunched over an English textbook, a cute confused frown planted firmly in place. You could hear her mumble under her breath that she could be helping in the shop if she didn't have to read. _

_"A pretty girl like you is better off reading," a smooth voice cut through the silence. A young Jess looked up into the face of a then very young Eben Foster. His green, blue eyes sparkled in the light. Jess couldn't help but lose herself in his brilliant white smile. His jet-black hair was perfectly kept and his lean, fit body made her flush. _

_"Working on cars is more fun," Jess replied in a hurry. Eben raised one of his perfect eyebrows in amusement. He chuckled lightly. _

_"No shit." He chuckled some more and Jess could feel her face heat up again as he winked at her. She knew she was supposed to ask him what his business was but her voice lost her. _

_"Are you Brandon's sister?" he asked. Jess nodded. Just then her said brother walked in. Eben turned his attention away from Jess to Brandon. _

_"Stop eyein up my sister dude. She's only eleven." Brandon scowled at Eben. He was a friend with him but he knew Eben's reputation. _

_"Damn… you're awfully pretty for eleven. Even under all that grease," he winked again and turned to leave with Brandon. It was a good thing too cause Jess had turned permanently red. _

_Her first crush. _

* * *

"I don't see anything special about him," Sean huffed and cut the silence that had fallen over the room. Jess shook herself out of her flash back.

"You wouldn't cause you're a guy and I'm glad for that," Jess teased as she stood and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Besides, the guy's an ass," Jess headed towards the stairs swaying her hips lazily.

"You're going to bed already? It's only 8:00pm!" Tyler exclaimed. She shot him a side ways glance.

"Well what do you suggest we do for fun?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow. Tyler sat in thought for a while along with everyone else.

"I think we should throw a party and hold our own little street race gathering in the back yard! I know we all can call up people and no one can pass up a risk free way of racing. Come on you guys, like Jess said, Eben doesn't leave you sitting. Well, here we are, and I know none of you are happy." Tyler looked around and everyone seemed to agree. They all ran upstairs to their cell phones to call all of their buds. No one even noticed Dom stay behind and call friends of his own.

"Come on Jess, people are staring to arrive," Brian said stepping into her room. She sat on her bed facing the balcony doors. Loud music already blared from downstairs and the sound of cars revving their engines could be heard from the back. Jess looked back at Brian and smiled,

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know, nothin…" she got up and took his arm as they walked to the stairs. His attire was plain as usual, and she wore a lime green halter-top and a pair of tight fitting jeans. She hadn't worn anything tight fitting sense she arrived at the house and she suddenly wished she'd hadn't. With her arms locked with Brian's, she couldn't pull up her low-rise jeans that were going a little too low for comfort.

The living room was filled with people, most she didn't know. She noticed Nate and Sean playing Play Station II with a bunch of their buds. A lot of girls showed up and had guys in lip lock already.

"Oh my god! It's little Jess! Look at her, she's all grown up!" Jess looked around to see one of the street racing chicks she'd known sense she was 13. Jess had once looked up to her, because she was a racer too. Her hair was long, red and went down to her waist, she was super model skinny, and she had deep green eyes Jess secretly wished she could have. There was also a look about her that men were drawn to. Jess and the girl hugged as Brian stood back and looked her friend over.

"It's so good to see you Valerie." Jess greeted warmly.

"Little girl it's been too long. I was starting to think you had disappeared," Valerie put a hand on her hip. "Now who is this handsome stud? A boyfriend?" she asked with curiosity. Jess suddenly realized Brian was there, and she could feel herself begin to blush.

"No, Valerie this Brian O'Coner," they shook hands.

"Well it was good to met you Brian, but Jess I promised your brother I'd save him from his ex. She just showed up. But I'm glad Brandon told me to come, it was good to see you again. Nice meeting you Brian," and with that Valerie had disappeared though the crowd.

"I think I'll leave you now Brian. I wanna go outside and get some fresh air," Jess said in a rush as she left Brian staring after her. The night air was strangely cool for the middle of summer in Miami. Her thoughts drifted away till a figure came out from the shadows.

"Hey there Dom," Jess said as she popped back into reality. He gave a little head nod like most men do and came to stand by her on the doorstep.

"Are you racing tonight?" Jess asked hearing the sound of tires peeling out from the track. Dom looked down at her with a frown on his face.

"Are you?" He shot back but not in a mean way.

"Well I was thinking about it," she shrugged.

"I thought racing was what you used to live for?"

"It is…it was…" Jess stammered.

"I don't get you Jess. You sound scared to me, but you didn't seem scared when you raced Rome awhile back." Dom's face was stern, but Jess knew he was just trying to help. And maybe she was scared, but she wanted to race more than anything in the world.

"I don't even understand myself," she now stared down at her shoes.

"Don't hang your head kid," Jess looked up at Dom with a weak smile, "just give things time." For some reason Jess was comforted by Dom's simple words of wisdom. The two stood in a peaceful silence even though the sounds of the party still blasted. Jess turned to go back to the party when Dom stepped into the driveway as a car pulled in. Jess couldn't see who was in it because the windows where heavily tinted. In the dark it was hard to tell, but Jess guessed the car was a Nissan Skyline. Two men stepped out from the front seats. The first guy was small and mousy looking. He wore a stripped beanie, baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. The driver was built a little smaller than Dom, but taller.

Then two more people squeezed out from the back of the car. Jess didn't even have to get a good look, because she knew these people. The two guys were Jesse and Leon from Brian's picture and the two that just stepped out of the back were Letty and Mia.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been having a little bit of writer's block with this story. I know this chapter is really short, but the next one should be longer. And thanks to the few that took the time to review!

:::New A/N::: I revised another chapter! This one had a whole new flash back if you caught that. Woohoo! Only like 10 more revisions to go! See ya in the next chapter.


	6. In the Heat of the Night Revised

Chapter 6

In the Heat of the Night

"Brian, we're all going to watch the races!" Brian's friend Jimmy called to him as he left with Tej and Rome. He waved them off and continued to talk to some girl he'd just met. For some reason only fate could explain, he glanced over at the front door. Something in the pit of his stomach dropped. Forgetting everything, he stared at the people walking into the room. The world seemed as if it moved in slow motion around him. His past had come to bite him in the ass.

_Turn around and go outside! _His mind screamed, but he seemed to be frozen to the spot. Before he could make eye contact with the people who just came in, he spotted Jess. Her form coming to him, her hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Brian? Brian are you ok?" she asked waving a hand over his face.

"Yeah, just fine," he managed to choke out with a nod. "Come outside with me," he grabbed her arm and started walking as fast as he could to the back door. Jess didn't struggle as he led her away.

"But Brian! Didn't you even see the people behind me?" Jess asked confused. Oh he saw them all right. He saw Dom, Leon, Jesse, Letty and Mia…

"Wait, better yet. Lets go up here," Brian took a sharp corner and leading Jess up the back stairway. He practically ran into his room and shut the door quickly behind them.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see them. Aren't they your friends?" Brian looked down at a puzzled Jess. He frowned wondering why he suddenly thought she looked cute confused. He mentally shook off the thought and seriously looked her in the eye.

"We all have secrets Jess. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Dom and me aren't too buddy buddy," he sighed when she looked ever more confused. "Look Jess, I was a cop. Don't forget the **_was_**. I was assigned to go undercover and find out who had been jacking millions of dollars from trucks in DVD players and other electronics. Of course I made friends, and I screwed everything up. My cover was blown and now here I stand. A run away cop, who by some miraculous event had my record cleared, but that's another story," he looked down at Jess; she seemed to be deep in thought.

"So Dom was the one who…"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, because the police haven't caught him," Brian's eyes pleaded with Jess.

"I won't tell Brian. I promise," Jess assured reaching out for his hand and giving it a squeeze. "So are we going to spend all night in your room?" she asked cocking her head to the side, but she couldn't keep a straight face and a huge smile broke out.

"If you want, I can think of one way to tire you out fast," Brian raised his eyebrows and a devilish twinkle flashed across his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Brian you're sick! Is that all guys think about?" Jess tried her best to sound shocked and disgusted.

"What? Bedtime stories?" he added innocently.

"Oh you're smooth Brian," she laughed and turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest. "Well come on, we should still be able to enjoy the party even though you stabbed those people in the back."

"You're not helping much. But I just can't go out there, I can't face her…" Brian sighed in frustration.

"Can't face who?" Jess asked, causing her to look back in curiosity.

"Mia," Brian said in a voice just above a whisper. "There was another thing that makes this even worse. I started dating Dom's sister… Mia."

"I see. Do you still like her?" Jess couldn't look at him.

"That doesn't matter because I know she thinks of me as scum. I just can't go down there alone Jess."

"You're not going to be alone. I'll be with you," she spun around and gave him a convincing hug. Jess smiled unconsciously as Brian returned her hug.

"All right…" she stepped back quickly. Dusting herself off nervously. "Let's go then!" she skipped to the door, her youth showing through.

"Yeah lets go!" Brian mocked clapping his hands and bouncing to the door in an over exaggeration of Jess' skip.

"I didn't look like that," she tried to sound offended.

"Yeah you did. It was cute," he kept his eyes straight but had a smirk on his face as they made their way slowly down the hallway.

"I think I'm gonna race," she threw out in the open. Her blood boiled just to day it out loud. It had once been so natural. Now it was new and exciting again as adrenaline was released.

"Really?" Brian asked interested.

"Yup," she looked up at him uneasily.

"You'll do great." Jess didn't even realize she had stopped till Brian gently guided her down the stairs by placing his hand on her lower back. Another shot of Adrenaline.

"Now who's pushing whom?" she laughed nervously as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm just here for you like you're here for me. Remember?" Brian mocked.

"Oh yeah," she set her jaw as her own words came back at her.

"Tej! Clear the set, and get something goin for Jess!" Brian called as a sound ended to Tej in the back yard. Brian continued to lead Jess to the garage while Tej was making room for Jess to race. Her heart beating fast and her breath coming out faster, Jess could feel her legs want to give way.

"Brian I," she almost backed out till she saw why it was _all_ worthwhile. Brian turned on the lights to the garage revealing 8 beautiful cars. Jess' Eclipse was at the end, right next to Brian's Nissan Skyline GT-R. The candy red paint glowed even under the horrible fluorescent lights.

"God they're beautiful," Jess sighed. "Money may make the world go round but there's only one thing to spend it on." Jess quoted her brother Brandon, remembering what he told her when she was really young. Any and all bad butterflies escaped Jess when she walked to her car replaced with pure love and joy.

"I think this car was made for you," Brian said as she opened the door and stepped into her car.

"Light 'em up," Jess laughed as she turned the key in the ignition. Her car started with ease and sounded like a lullaby to the two car enthusiast. Her red neon lights glowed inside and out of her car.

"See you out there," he assured as the garage door opened and Jess' baby roared out.

* * *

"Who will it be gentlemen?" Jess asked, stepping out of her car. The crowd was silent and even the music stopped. Her heart pounded excitedly in her chest. She eyed the crowd and spotted many familiar faces some of whom she'd beat and some that'd kicked her ass royally.

"I thought you quit," a voice called out. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as the oh so familiar voice called out in a challenging way. Jess turned to see non-other than Eben Foster.

"You find the most convenient places to show up," Jess shook her head while Eben made his way through the crowd to stand in front of her. He stood over her like a wolf, and she was his prey… like it always had been.

"I heard there was a 'kick ass' party happening here," Eben grinned.

"For your information, I do race because I never quit," Jess stated boldly, not letting her voice falter for even a second. .

"How about you race me sweetheart," Eben brushed back a piece of stray hair on Jess' face. Jess just stood motionless starring up at Eben fighting the urge to slap his hand away.

"Fine. How much?" Jess asked tilting her head. The way Eben starred at her, she knew there was only one thing he wanted. The one thing the guy ever wanted, but Jess learned a long time ago not to trust a wolf.

"Ok," Jess held out her hand on their unspoken deal. Eben raised an eyebrow, his traditional way of saying 'are you sure?' Jess nodded and let go of his hand.

"I don't get it," Sean said as he watched Eben and Jess shake hands from a distance. He stood with the other guys watching the scene unfold.

"He's racing for her," Brian said through clenched teeth. His hands were fisted at his sides. _Why am I so worked up? _He suddenly asked himself.

"But why? What does she get?" Sean continued.

"Hopefully the satisfaction of winning," Rome said out loud what Brian thought.

"I gotta go make sure she's ok with this," Brian informed as he pushed through the crown in a rush to her car. Jess was lined up at the starting point on the oval track.

"Hey," he said as he came to her car. His eyes locked with hers.

"Hey yourself," was all she could say back.

"You don't have to race like this," Brian told her point blank.

"In a way it's the way I've always wanted to race," she shrugged. "Eben knows I'm untouchable and that's why I'm going to win." Brian starred hard at Jess and then looked up at the crowd. He could see Sean, Rome, Tej and Jimmy and the rest of the guys where he left them. Then he saw Dom, Leon, Jesse, Letty and Mia. He caught Mia's eyes and they held. For the first time in years he starred into her eyes again, but her eyes weren't Jess'. Brian snapped out of thought when Eben pulled up beside Jess. He drove Jess' twin car, the Eagle Talon. It was stallion black and glowed with blue neon lights.

"Come back in one piece Jess," Brian stepped back from her car. Her smile reassured him and herself as she focused on the track in front of her. It was just her and her mind now. Racing was 10 driving and 90 mind games. Jess revved her engine and flames shot out her exhaust from the nitrous oxide Brandon had put into her car. Jess quickly looked over at Eben, noticing that he was running without any nos, but in the back of her mind she knew the power in his engine wasn't something to take lightly. Jess cleared her mind and only listened to her car as Tej walked out to the track. Her heart raced with excitement as he raised his hands. Like clockwork, he dropped his arms and the race began. Both cars pull out even, but Jess' car had the extra kick. The only music Jess needed was the sound of shifting and releasing the clutch at just the right time. All the old math of racing came back to her as she shifted to a higher gear and turned the first turn even with Eben.

Jess released her first round of nos on the straight shot and flew ahead. But for some reason Eben caught up faster than expected. He pulled even again on the last corner of the large 1-mile oval.

"Bastard, Eben I knew it!" she yelled in frustration. She knew he wasn't going to his full potential. _Wait for it…_She told herself as they neared the finish line. Time had no effect in the racing world and on the track. All the possibilities of what could happen passed through her mind. What would happen if she lost, what she'd do if she won and for some reason…Brian? She took in a deep breath as she let go her last round of nos…

:::NewA/N::: OMG! Who will win? hehe... well another one revised!


	7. Miss Drunk Revised

Chapter 7

Miss Drunk

"Hell ya!" Jess screamed out loud. While inside, she was thanking God that she could breath again. She pulled out ahead of Eben beating him by barely an inch. Slowing down, she made a U-turn and drove back in the direction of the house with so much adrenaline surging through her she was wondering how she could even drive straight. "What's better than this?" she whispered to herself stopping the car and stepping out. Immediately, she was swept up in Brian's friendly embrace. _This is better, _she thought to herself. She threw herself head first into the moment and wrapped her arms around Brian's neck. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around a few time before he set her back down again. Placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled while looking into her eyes. She could feel her face get hot.

"Way to go girl!" he congratulated. "I didn't know you had _that_ in you," he gave her shoulders a squeeze never breaking his gaze.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear as she stepped back. A car door slammed behind her and the footsteps of Eben were heard. Jess turned to see he had his usual smug grin. He held out his hand. Jess looked down at it for a second pondering on what to do. She decided on shaking his hand respectfully.

"Good race," Jess said with a nod.

"It's always been a pleasure kid. I'll get you next time," and with a wink he turned. Getting back in his car, Eben drove off into the night. Everyone began talking again and going back to their own races, dancing and drinking. Jess could feel Brian's hand on her shoulder again.

"He didn't give it his all," she tossed her head back to look at Brian. There was something of disappointment in her tone although she couldn't have been happier.

"I still think you did great," he assured her. She shrugged her shoulders not sure what to believe.

"I guess, but you know I'll race you someday. When that day comes, you better give it your all," she turned to face him and put her finger in his chest as she said it and smiled up at him.

"You won't have to worry about that," he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and the two went to her car to park it in the garage.

Mia stood next to the team watching the race unfold. She was introduced to the girl that was driving; it was Jess. Mia had to admit the girl had skills on the track. She'd seen many street races back in LA and Jess could be put in the top 10 at least. But Jess was so young and watching Brain and Jess share an embrace only brought back buried memories. Butterflies claimed her stomach when Brian caught her eye. It was as if she'd seen him for the first time again back at the store. The second Brian came into Mia's life, she'd wanted him, but she was always one to play hard to get. A part of her was done with Brian, but then there was that part that still trusted him…

"You ok Mia?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Mia saw Dom looking at her with concern. Even if Brian still had feelings for her and if she still had feelings for him, Dom would kill Brian and hate her forever. She respected Dom too much to do that.

"I'm fine but I need something to drink," she convinced him with a smile and went back inside the house. Finding her way to the kitchen, she grabbed a Corona out of the fridge. She thought of Vince as she forced the cap off the bottle. She did miss him even if she greatly disliked him. His intentions were always good and he was always there to make her laugh. She took a long hard swig, not caring if Dom didn't like it when she drank. Hell, she was over 21, and totally capable of her own decisions. That's why she didn't grab a beer from the coolers outside, because Dom would have taken it away from her. Looking around the kitchen she noticed how many people were at the party. The large kitchen alone was filled with people. Most of the people were drunk and trying to find more alcohol to get drunker, and then Brian walked into the room with Jess.

Mia kept her face hidden, but watched the two out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to say it was her imagination but either one of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other. '_Why am I so jealous? I could get Brian back if I wanted,'_ Mia thought. Brian mixed himself up a drink putting Lord knows what in it, but Jess snatched it away from him when he finished.

"I take it you're not going to race?" she assumed backing away with the drink in her hand a teasing smile on her face.

"I think I'll save my skills for another night," he said trying to get his drink back, but Jess held it out of reach, turned her back to him and took a sip.

"Hey!" Brian called out grabbing her playfully to make her give up his drink. Jess let out a little giggle, running away from Brian and bumping into Mia at the same time she tried to slip out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"Oops," Jess stopped placing her other hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry…oh," Jess smiled weakly realizing it was Mia.

"It's all right," Mia waved it off with a smile the true picture of gracious. Jess smiled back and then glanced at Brian. Mia looked like a goddess compared to Jess. Mia with her long, sleek black hair and dark mysterious eyes made Jess felt like she was eleven again in Mia's presence.

"I gotta go find Sean. I'll leave you two alone," Jess made up quickly as an excuse to leave before she embarrassed herself. She left rush, but grabbed a beer on her way out.

"I saw you race gurl, and you was hhhhhhottt," Jess shook her head at Sean who was very drunk. In hopes of having Sean's mood, she finished off Brian's drink. The taste of his drink was strong and burned going down but it was replaced with a great feeling of warmth. She washed the after taste of his drink down with the beer she grabbed.

"Damn Jess! That glass was full!" Sean marveled.

"Well now it's empty and I think I'm gonna need another beer," she sighed as she drank the rest from the bottle. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked for no reason. He nodded his head vigorously and jumped up from the couch. Jess smiled at him. He attempted to finish his corkscrew, but Jess did it for him by taking it from him before he even had a chance. Jess led Sean by the hand outside where the music was pumping, people were dancing and cars raced one on one. Jess could feel the strong affects from whatever she'd taken from Brian. She still maintained the ability to dance like a normal person, but Sean danced like he was drunk. With in minutes, both Jess and Sean were on the ground laughing hysterically. For that moment Jess felt better about the fact that Brian was alone in the kitchen with a beautiful girl he may still have feelings for.

"Jess?" Sean waved a hand in front of her face when she stopped laughing and she was staring off into space. Jess shook her head

"What?" she asked she asked with a crooked smile.

"Who still has feelings for who?" Sean asked with a chuckle and a confused, drunken smile. Jess hadn't even realized she said the last part out loud.

"No one," she laughed which sent both of them in another uproar.

"Come on," Sean stood up awkwardly and held out his hand to help Jess up. "Before we get trampled," he pulled Jess up, but they almost ended back on the ground when he lost balance. Fortunately they maintained balance and walked away from the crowd. Jess now could feel the full effect of the alcohol and staggered worse than Sean.

"Whoa Jess," he tried to keep her straight even though he had troubles of his own.

"I don't feel so good," her face was overly pale when she looked up at him.

"Let's get you to a bathroom," Sean insisted. The down stairs bathroom had a super long line so Sean helped her upstairs which proved harder than it looked. They reached her bathroom just in time for her to puke everything from her stomach into the toilet. Jess vomited the poison out once and the rest were dry heaves from lack of food. Sean tried his best, but the sight of vomit made his stomach suddenly drop. He covered his mouth and ran from the room to his own bathroom.

"Can I pass out now?" Jess asked herself resting her forehead on the toilet seat. The door to Brian's room opened and Jess rolled her head over to see Brian and Mia. Jess wanted to curl up in a ball from embarrassment, but she didn't have the strength Brian rushed to her side to help her out but Mia stood disgusted in the doorway.

"Umm, I'll see you tomorrow Brian," she said uneasily. Her nose crinkled like a little bunny and Jess never had anything against bunnies but she wanted to punch Mia in the nose. Brian didn't seem to be paying attention as he got a washcloth to clean Jess up. Mia left not sure what else to do.

"You drank all my drink didn't you?" Brian accused after Jess was cleaned up and the color was starting to return to her face. Jess nodded her head. Brian just laughed, but not in a mean way.

"I usually don't drink hard alcohol," Jess whispered in a hoarse voice regretting speaking. Brian grabbed the glass on the counter and filled it with water and helped her drink a little to quench her throat.

"Well, you're smart," Brian put sarcastically.

"I don't need a lecture," she spat even though she wanted to say she was grateful for his help.

"Fine," Brian threw up his hands in defense. Jess leaned against the counter as she pulled herself up. She could feel her legs shake beneath her weight, and her head felt like it was about to float away.

"I have to brush my teeth," Jess moaned. She reached for her toothbrush while still leaning on the counter. Brian noticed she was struggling. He stood behind her and kept her steady by keeping his hands on her waist. Jess' heart raced, but she focused on the task of brushing her teeth. She took a long time, not just because of the acid from her stomach, but also to be close to Brian for a few moments longer. Jess was glad her hair was up so her hair didn't get full of vomit like it always did to girls in movies. She rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash that burned worse than the alcohol and Brian helped her to her room.

"Thanks Brian," she was able to say as she sat down on her bed.

"It's all right. I didn't mind helping a friend."

"I'll just sleep in my clothes," she said too exhausted to change. Brian sat down next to her and let her lean against him.

"Do I smell?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Not like vomit no. Now you just smell like booze" they both smiled.

"Sorry. So are you and Mia back together?" Jess asked remembering what Mia said last. Her words were bitter in her mouth.

"Well, we were just talking tonight. She told me how she felt and she, said she still has feelings for me." Brian answered playing with Jess' hair.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Jess asked innocently, trying not to sound obvious not even realizing the act of affection he was displaying toward her.

"I don't love her if that's what you mean," he shrugged.

"You don't have to love someone to have feelings for them," Jess swallowed hard when she felt Brian's fingers move up and down her back.

"Well I guess I don't have the same feelings for her like I did back in LA. I like her, but it could never be the same, and I'm not sure if I'd want it to be anyway," Brian told her truthfully.

"You're just going to go talk some more with her tomorrow then?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Brian answered shortly.

"Ok," Jess sighed. She tried hard to stay awake, but the day had her worn. She lost herself in the beat of Brian's heart and fell asleep in his arms. When he tried to get up, she held onto him unconsciously. Brian smile pulling himself up on her bed resting against her head board and pillows, he fell asleep with Jess sleeping on his chest.

A/N: Oh how cute! Hehehe.

I know it took me a long time to finish this chapter, but I've been super busy with school. The next one should come faster. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and please review, review, and review! Thanks : )

::New A/N:: I like that chapter a lot! It was fun to revise!


	8. What's Next?

Chapter 8

What's Next?

Jess woke late the next morning, with a major headache. She could feel something under her as she tried to focus her sleepy eyes. It was Brian; she smiled to herself sighing deeply. Tilting her head so she could see his face, she saw his eyes were still closed. Snuggling up to him, she tired to get closer, as she felt his arm wrap around her.

"You awake?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he spoke with a groggy voice. 

"I guess I better go take a shower and I definitely need to take about five aspirin," wanting to get the smell of liquor off her, but being incredibly comfortable. 

"Can I join you in the shower?" he whispered in her ear, holding her tighter. Jess felt her heart beat about 50 times faster. 

"If you like cold showers," she laughed, finding something to say. Brian loosened his grip allowing her to sit up. "I take it that's a no?" she raised an eyebrow looking down at him. He finally opened his eyes to look up into hers. 

"I'll get you in a hot shower someday," he joked seductively. 

"Is that a treat?" she joked back. Jess finally found the strength to get up, but Brian reached out for her wrist. She just starred at him not sure of what to do. Then, as if in slow motion, Brian sat up and stood just inches in front of her. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked seriously, holding her to him. Jess suddenly lost her voice and found herself nodding vigorously. The touch of his lips was warm and soft; she smiled against his lips. 

"I suppose you want to go take your aspirin now," he smiled after he broke their sweet kiss. 

"My headache's not that bad," Jess lied. After standing in his arms a moment longer, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Brian stood in her room, still savoring the way she felt, till he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to the doorway too see Rome leaning against the doorframe. 

"What are you doing?" Rome asked shaking his head. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't throw another question at me. You know she's just another girl, and this one is just that, an eighteen year old girl. And what about your girlfriend?" 

"You're talking about Monica," Brian chuckled. 

"I'm serious, Brian," Rome barked. 

"Bro, I am serious about Jess," Brian barked back. "And Monica is not my girl friend. She just thinks she is." 

"You've never been serious when it comes to women. You know just as well as I do, that just as soon as you get in her pants, you're going to ditch her, just like Monica," Rome went too far, but he didn't stop, "And Mia!" 

Brian surged him rage and attacked Rome. The two men fought with fury. Throwing punches, till they wrestled on the ground. 

"How dare you say that! You don't even know Mia or Jess!" Brian ranted with his arm around Rome's neck. Rome pushed Brian off him, standing up and leaving the room. Brian went to his own room to try and think about what happened. 

Jess got out of the shower, unaware of what happened and still in a good mood. She dressed quickly so she could go see Brian. In the hall she saw Rome coming out of his room.

"Morning," she greeted happily. "You ok?" she asked, noticing he was banged up and looked pissed. 

"No," he answered bluntly. "Can I talk to you down stairs?" he asked. Jess glanced back at Brian's door. "Brian can wait a few seconds," Rome assured in an emotionless tone. 

"Oh, ok," Jess nodded following him down stairs. The living room was an ocean of beer bottles and plastic cups. Rome led the way to the garage door. All the cars were lined up just as they had been the night before. Jess watched Rome pace the floor. 

"What's up?" Jess questioned. 

"Look, I know you and Brian are into each other and I just wanted to tell you a few things." Jess swallowed hard.

"All right," she said looking at Rome with fearful concern. 

"I've known Brian sense we were kids. He's a good guy, but… growing up, he was never one to know how to treat a lady. Oh yeah, he can make your knees go weak or crap like that, but he's never been in a relationship." 

Rome stopped as Jess interrupted him, "Why are you telling me this?" 

"It's just a warning. I just don't want you to get too deep and then get spit back out. You know?" Rome went on to tell her about Monica and the case Brian and Rome were on. Then what happed afterward. He said Brian and Monica saw each other for a while till Brian got her in bed a few times and then stopped talking to her. 

"Isn't that like every guy?" Jess chuckled nervously wanting Rome to stop talking. 

"I guess," Rome shrugged, "but with every girl he's ever been with?" His question made Jess think for a second, but she didn't care. She didn't even know where her and Brian were going. If she didn't start it, she would never find out. 

"You're one tough chick and I don't want you to get hurt," Rome said.

"Am I growing on you?" she asked, smiling again. 

"No," Rome said quickly, but he smiled too. 

"Thought so," Jess grinned, "Let's go back inside and wake up the house." But inside, everyone was awake. Nate and Dom were cleaning and Sean was trudging around the house still looking quite sick. Jess noticed the people sleeping on the couch. They were Leon and Vice, but Mia and Letty were missing. Brian was still upstairs. 

"Damn, and I thought I was going to get to be mean," Jess whined playfully. She took the back stairs to go see Brian, leaving Rome. She knocked on his door, but nobody answered and when she peaked inside, no one was there. She checked her room, but he wasn't there either.

"You just missed him. He went to lunch with Mia," Jess jumped being startled by Rome. 

"Oh yeah, he said he was," Jess remembered vaguely. "I'm surprised Dom let him" Jess scratched the back of her head. 

"Probably because Dom knows you're with Brian now," Rome guessed. 

"But how would he know, and I don't even know if we are together, anyway."

"It's not that big of a house," Rome smirked as he went in his room. Just then, her cell phone rang. Jess ran in her room and answered just in time. 

"Hello?" 

"Jess?" her brother Brandon, asked. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what today is?" 

"No," Jess said as she shook her head even though Brandon couldn't see her. 

"God Jess! How could you forget?" Brandon's panicked voice asked. Jess could picture him pulling his hair. 

"What? What?" she asked panicked now. 

"Social Services comes to inspect in 15 minutes!"

"Shirt…" Jess hung up and grabbed her car keys, running out of the room.

A/N: Please review! Please? 


	9. Not Fast Enough

Chapter 9

Not Fast Enough 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jess yelled as she passed slow cars on the freeway. Her home was 30 minutes away from where she was, even if she was driving at a suicidal speed. She had to get home, or her family would be broken up. She promised her mother she wouldn't let it happen, and she wouldn't. But if she didn't get home Social Services would break up the family. 

Then she heard it, the sound of sirens. 

"What the hell?!" she looked down at her police scanner, but it wasn't plugged in. "A lot of good this fuzz buster does me," she sighed sarcastically. She glanced back in her review mirror and saw the cop car that was following her. 

"Can this day get any worse?" and of course it started to rain as she said it. Shifting to 6th gear, she put her accelerator to the floor and weaved through traffic with graceful skill. Cars didn't even have time to honk; she passed them so fast. She couldn't help but laugh when the cars would accidentally honk at the cop car. 

"It's called skill," she boasted to herself. There was no way she was going to get stopped. She was going to make it home. Her exit came up fast, giving her a window to get away because the cop car passed it as she got off. She drove through the familiar streets of her town. She slowed to the speed limit to blend in with the other cars. As soon as she could, she pulled on to the back streets, speeding up again. Her house was less than 5 minutes away. She was home free. 

Fate wouldn't let her get away. Sounds of sirens haunted her once more.

"How?" she asked. It was impossible. She lost the cop! It was too late, because she was home. There were now three cop cars, and her family was about to be broken.

"Please don't!" Jess cried as she saw the Social Services lady led her brothers and sisters to three cars parked in the muddy driveway. She ran from the car and grabbed Jack. He was the last to be put in the car, but Jess wouldn't let her take him. Her tears were mixed with the rain that now soaked her hair and clothes. 

"You came!" Jack laughed holding his sister tight. 

"I wouldn't let them have you," she sobbed. 

"I've never seen you cry Jess," Jack proclaimed with his child like wonder. 

"Jennifer Jessica Hanson?" Jess looked up at the woman standing in front of them. Jess nodded her head. "By law, I have the right to take these children." Jess swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"Why? Brandon's here and I was just out…" she looked back at the cops in her driveway, they looked like they didn't know what to do. 

"Ms. Hanson, your brother is not here. These children were left alone. It has come to my attention that you do not live here anymore…" and the woman went on speaking but Jess didn't hear her. Jess reached for her cell phone and flipped up the cover. The rain kept pouring down as she checked her caller id with shaking hands. 

"He wasn't home…" Jess said in disbelief. The caller id gave a pay phone number; Brandon had forgot Social Services were coming too. 

"That's right. I can not leave these kids here," the woman spoke with bitter words. She ripped Jack from Jess' arms and put him in the car. 

"Jess!!!!!!" his small voice called out just as the car door shut. 

"A hearing date will be set soon; you'll revive a letter in the mail. For now, neither you nor your brother are allowed to come within one hundred yards of these children. Good day." 

"I wasn't fast enough…" she whispered. 

So, Jess sat in the mud and the rain, as she let her brothers and sisters disappear. Immediately, cops had her lying on the ground and hand cuffed her hands behind her back. 

"You have to right to remain silent…" 

A/N: Guess what?! I finally know how the story is going to end! Not too long till it's all finished. I just have to take the time to write it all out. : ) Don't forget to review! 


	10. Life Goes On

Chapter 10

Life Goes On

A/N: I just want to warn you that the last paragraph contains a slight love scene. I didn't write a full one, because I didn't feel like it. So, sorry to all of you who like it hot and heavy. LOL. (I might go back and put in a full one. Tell me if I should.) To those of you who don't like them at all, well don't read it. It's a very, very, very, very soft love scene. Trust me! Ok, you can read now. Oh and please review! They mean so much. 

Jess sat in the small jail cell. All she wanted at that moment was Jack or even Ann, to tell her it would be all right, but she knew that it was the furthest from the truth. If she didn't get Brandon and her own life together, they'd lose their family. 

"Your one phone call," a guard said in a drawl voice. Jess thought for a second. She had no idea whom to call. Her brother could be anywhere, and she didn't know anybody's phone number. "Hurry up sugar, I ain't got all night." Jess got up and followed the guard to the pay phone. She put in her money and dialed the only number she could think of. Tapping her foot impatiently, she listened as the phone rang endlessly. It stopped and a familiar voice answered. 

"Now, who would be calling me from a jail with this area code?" the man spoke in an amused tone. 

"Don't get cute, you know who this is," Jess spat. 

"Oh, Jess! I didn't know it was you! You know you should speak more sweetly." 

"Cut your shit! Come bail me out," Jess demanded. 

"Bail you out of where?" he asked playing dumb.

"This is not a game. Just _please_ get me out," Jess finally pleaded. 

"You know I'd do anything for you princess. I'll be there in an hour," and with a click, the other line went silent. Jess was left to sit in the cell and fell asleep. 

"You can go," the guard grunted. Jess woke up slowly, but ran from the cell when she realized what was happening. 

"Thank you soooo much!" Jess gushed to the man who paid her bail as they stepped outside. The man shrugged like it was no big deal. 

"Yeah, now how are you going to pay me?"

"Money," Jess replied. 

"I figured as much," he laughed. 

"You'd be the greatest guy if you weren't such a horn-dog, Eben." 

Jess rode silently with Eben on the way back to the house in Miami. She didn't know how to tell Eben she couldn't race for him anymore. There were only two things on her mind: her siblings and Brian. 

"Eben… I… I, I can't race. I need to get the garage going again. Then, maybe I can get a better house. I'm going to get those kids back Eben. I gotta," Jess let out. 

"What makes you think any judge is going to give you custody?" 

"I'm getting them back!" Jess assured. 

"I don't think you understand. You're 18, with a criminal record and not just the one from today. Plus, you didn't finish high school and starting up the garage won't be enough," Eben lectured. 

"Damit, Eben! You're not my father and you'll always be far from it! I know my own flaws and I can fix them," Jess yelled in frustration. 

"It's not that easy Jess! I don't want to be your father, but I've always known when you've done stupid stuff! Right now, you're just being so fucking stubborn! Those kids will be fine without you. Hell! They'll probably be better," Jess didn't know what to say, but he was right. 

"Fine," Jess hissed through gritted teeth. It took all her strenghth to hold back the tears that pricked her eyes and left a lump in her throat. 

"It's ok to cry. Life goes on Kid," she just turned her back to him and starred out the car window at the falling rain. 

"Can you get my car for me?" she asked after the desire to cry passed. 

"Sure, I'll get you your car," Eben sighed. 

"Thanks," They pulled up in front of the house that moment. Jess checked the car clock. It was midnight. 

"God this day's been stressful," Jess groaned.

"Are you staying or going?" Eben asked. 

"What do you think?" 

"It's not my decision." 

"You're a lot of help," Jess said sarcastically.

"Always glad to be of service," Eben smiled with a cheesy grin. 

"I'll tell you when you come back with my car," Jess decided. 

"All right then, I'll see you tomorrow around 3:00pm," he indicated. 

"See ya, and thanks again Eben." 

"Anytime kid." 

The house was silent when Jess stepped inside. All the lights were out, but she could see the t.v.'s glow from the kitchen. Jess noticed the house was once again clean. She tiptoed her way to the living room. Leon, Vince, and Jesse were sleeping on the couch again. Mia and Letty were still missing. Jess was pretty sure Letty slept with Dom, but whose room was Mia in? Jess shook off her thoughts, shutting off the television and continued to the stairs. 

Jess peaked in Brian's room just to see if he was there, but what she found was Mia. Her mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions. Her heart felt like it stopped. With her back pressed against the wall, she sang to the floor. How could she even begin to sort what she saw? She suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

_You didn't even see him in the room. Maybe he's out or something. Just breath. _She told herself calmly. She stood up, but she felt like she was drunk again. Her legs didn't want to support her, and her head felt like it was going to fly away. From the light in the hall, she could see someone was in her bed. She let out a long sigh of relief. It was the best sight she'd seen all day. Brian was lying peacefully on the bed. A real smile graced Jess' lips for what felt like days. He was shirtless and just so perfect… Without waking him, she made her way to the bathroom. Dried mud covered her face, arms, and clothes. She took a fast shower and came out in a towel to find Brian was awake. 

"Where have you been?" he asked sitting up to look at her better. Jess came to sit next to him on the bed. 

"Oh…" she started slowly, "You know, same old, same old. I think I lost custody of my siblings. I got thrown in jail because I broke a few speed limits and motorist laws on the way. So, that's been my day. How about you?" Brian just starred at her in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry," was all Brian could say. 

"Oh, I'm fine," Jess choked out, felling the tears build up again. 

_Why is it so hard to cry?_ She thought to herself. 

Without thinking, she reached out for Brian, crawling into his warm embrace. The only thing that was between them was Jess' towel. Her grief, stricken eyes met Brian sympathetic ones. Their gaze locked and could not seem to be broken. Before either could say another word, the two kissed with a greater passion than they knew could exist. Brian ran his fingers through her smooth, damp hair and the intensity of the kiss increased. Jess let out a small moan when Brian pulled back her towel and cupped her bare breast with his hand. Jess felt like she was on fire as his kiss roamed all over her body. Her hands explored his bare chest. Brian helped her out by removing the boxers he was wearing. There was no need to think about consequences; it was all in the moment.

A/N: See! I told you! Nothing big. Just to let you know, they did have sex. The next chapter is funny and brutal; I'm in the process of writing it right now! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Commitment revised

Chapter 11

Commitment

"You are so lucky you didn't answer this phone! I don't even know what to say to you at this point in time. Let me tell you boy, if we come within eyesight of each other in the next week, I WILL kill you," Jess ended the call in a better mood now that she ranted. She still shook with rage as she stood to go downstairs. Brian had already gone to the kitchen, so she could make that call. In the hall, she bumped into a very happy looking Nate and Tyler.

"G'morning Jess," Tyler greeted, bowing before her. Nate followed Tyler and bowed before her as well.

"What's up with the two of you?" Jess eyed them suspiciously tilting her head.

"Oh, nothing much, but I didn't get much sleep last night. Did you Nate?" Tyler stretched and yawned

"Na, me neither," Nate shook his head. "Huh, how did you sleep Jess?" the two men looked at Jess with a look that told her they were thinking nothing but dirty thoughts. It was almost like seeing to kids in a candy store that had been unattended.

"Oh my God! You guys are sick!" Jess suddenly gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Tyler and Nate burst out laughing. "You didn't!" Jess cried. Her face became red before she even had a chance to fight it.

"Sorry Jess, but by right it's our duty to go have a chat with our friend Brian. Later!" they were gone in a blink of an eye. If Jess thought she was red, it was nothing till Mia had to come out of Brian's room at that exact point in time. And before poor Jess had a chance to get away, Dom, Letty, Sean, and Rome come out from their rooms behind her. Luckily, Jess didn't have to talk to Mia because she slipped down the stairs maybe as embarrassed Jess was… or jealous of Jess. The rest of them were a different story. It was as if they all got together to plan how to embarrass her.

"Good Morning Jess," they all said sweetly in unison.

"Shoot me now," Jess said mortified into her hands. As she looked around through the cracks in her fingers, everyone had a different look on their faces. Sean had the jealous look, Dom had his usual look that she couldn't read, and Jess didn't even know Letty, but Letty had a way to go girl look, then Rome had that "just wait" look.

"It not that bad girl, me and Dom would have tried to compete if it wasn't so late," Letty laughed. Jess just kept shaking her head and waited for everyone to leave. Once again, Jess was alone in the hall.

"That's one way to start the day," she thought out loud. Jess decided it was best not to go downstairs. Her face was red enough.

"So, how was it?" Brian felt a great urge to laugh as Nate and Tyler came into the kitchen and pulled up chairs next to him at the table.

"Please guys," Brian scolded. He stood up, finished with his breakfast.

"Come on Brian!" Bother boys looked disappointed. "Let us in on the details. These walls aren't sound proof, and we need a picture to go with…"

"Haha, you did not just say that?" Brian chuckled, cutting Nate off. "I'm going to go take a shower and don't ask me anymore questions like that." Brian left before they got to him.

Hurrying to the back stairs, Brian reached them as everyone made their way down the main stairs. Thoughts of Jess boiled in his mind. The way her skin felt against his. How she moaned his name when he entered her for the first time. Her sweet smell and how she fit perfectly with him. The way she wasn't afraid. He was overjoyed after the first mind-blowing orgasm when she straddled his hips while he was on his back and rode him. Chills went up and down his spine at the thought. But after all they had gone through last night, what Rome had said burned in the back of his mind. He wasn't sure if what happened last night was out of grief or if it meant something. If it did mean more than just a one-night thing, he wasn't sure how to handle it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but…

Jess was in the shower as Brian stepped into his room. Sneaking into the bathroom, he made his way to the toilet.

"I told you I'd get you in a hot shower," he laughed as he flushed the toilet.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled after she screamed from shock. Brian turned back to his room and chuckled. Then something happened Brian didn't expect. He was tackled from behind and fell to the floor with surprising force. He looked back to see Jess with an evil smile on her face. She was wearing a robe, but her hair was sopping wet dripping in his face.

"What? Can't take a joke?" Brian laughed. He caught her off guard and flipped her so she was underneath him. He pressed into her making her defenseless at his mercy.

"I can when it's funny," she shrugged to the best of her abilities.

"It was really funny, even funnier than when you did it to me," Brian pointed out. Jess smiled sweetly and lifted her head to catch his lips in a kiss, and pulled her arms out from her sides and wrapping them around Brian's neck. Her bare breasts fell from her robe and pressed into him as she raised herself from the floor. He let out a moan, finding it hard to resist her.

"Wait, wait," Brian mumbled, pulling away not knowing why he did it.

"What?" Jess asked, looking into Brian's eyes and seeing something wasn't right.

"Jess, I need to talk to you," Brian noted in a serious tone.

'_There you go. You hurt her already.' _Brian thought as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Last night… um… it was just a one-night-thing. You know?" '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why are you saying this Brian?' _he thought the second the words left his mouth.

"So, you're saying it didn't mean anything?"

'_Oh God! What is she feeling? There's no emotion in her voice.' _Brian's mind continued to race.

"No, it's just…"

"Please get off of me Brian," Jess said too calmly in an icy bite. Brian forgot he was laying on her and got up. She stood up and went into her room. Brian tired to follow, but Jess locked his bathroom door from the inside. He ran to her bedroom door, but it was locked too.

"Jess! Please! That's not what I meant!" Brian called, but she turned on her stereo full blast. "The balcony!" Brian remembered. The space between his balcony and Jess' wasn't a big one. He jumped over on to hers' and slid open the glass door enough to see past her curtains. Jess paced the room, throwing clothes into a large duffel bag. She went for her cell phone and started dialing.

"Eben?" she asked. "I'm leaving, come get me now!" she spoke over the music. Whatever Eben said, Brian couldn't be sure. Jess hung up the phone and screamed as the song on her stereo screamed. She was beautiful when she was angry, but he knew what she felt was more than anger. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms and tell her everything he said he didn't mean. But not even he know what he did and didn't mean.

"Rome proved me right…" Brian whispered as he shut the glass door and went to his own balcony. He banged his head on the sliding glass door.

"You're a stupid man Brian," someone said from his room. He expected it to be Rome, but it was someone totally different. Dom sat in a corner chair of Brian's room.

"What are you doing?" Brian demanded even though he didn't care at that point.

"Brian, I knew you once. I may or may not know you now," Dom started in that scary, listen to me now, tone that only he seemed to possess.

"Where are you going with this?" Brian spat. "I don't understand why everyone thinks they got me all figured out, man. They think they help me, but they put words in my head that I don't mean to say."

"Whatever you said to Jess was already in your head. Don't blame other people," Dom turned almost angry but kept his cool.

"What the hell? Why do you want to help me anyway?" Brain shook his head in confusion.

"I don't. I just want to help the next girl that comes alone," Dom left, leaving Brian uncertain of anything.

Jess scribbled furiously into a plain notebook. Pages were already filled with words she'd written in the past hour. Half of it she couldn't even remember what she'd wrote down. The only reason she stopped was her locked door opened at the sound of a key click. The room was in a stand still as Jess waited to see whom it was. Her muscles relaxed as Eben came into her room. He quietly shut the door behind him as he came to take a spot next to her on the floor.

"Hey kid. You haven't done that in a while," he noticed as he motioned towards the notebook. Jess shrugged her shoulders and stared at her writing numbly. "By the looks of it, I don't think the kids are the only thing on your mind," Eben said. Jess cautiously met his eyes. He's been kind in the past and it never turned out good.

"I really don't want to talk about it, if it's ok with you," she informed, not really asking him. Eben nodded lightly and stood up.

"You ready then?" Jess nodded yes to his question and Eben held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"I can't feel my legs right now," Jess whispered.

"Oh kid, your legs just fell asleep. It's not always good to sit with your legs under you for an hour," Eben tried to keep the atmosphere light. He put one arm under her arms and put his other arm under her knees. "Do you really want me to carry you like a baby or can I put you on your feet?" Jess just nodded, so Eben took it as an invitation to put her down.

"Now Common then, I got a little surprise for you," he said making his way for one of her duffels and throwing it over his shoulder. Looking back at Jess, he could see her fight off the sensation to be curious. Her eyes sort of danced in an antsy way, and she bit down on her lower lip.

"That's what I thought," Eben smiled. Jess followed after him quickly with the rest of her stuff in hand. She stopped one last time to look back at her room and her bed, but turned her back on it, following Eben.

Jess didn't see Brian as she walked through the house to the front door. Everyone gave her questioning looks, not aware of what was happening. She walked out side and put her bags on the ground.

"I better go say goodbye," Eben just nodded, taking her bags from her and placing them in her trunk.

Her goodbye was quick. Summing up the half-truth for everyone as they listened with long faces. She told them about her family problems and blamed the reason she was leaving solemnly on that. She didn't have the guts to look Rome in the face but when she glanced at Dom he seemed to understand. Thankfully no one actually questioned her about Brian.. She gave kisses and hugs along with her cell phone number to anyone who asked. There was only one, second glance back from Jess as she made her way out. Brian's familiar figure caught the corner of her eye as he came to stand in front of everyone and watched her leave.

* * *

A/N: It's not over yet! There's still more to come, so hang tight. And don't forget to review!

::A/N:: Two in one night! I'm on a roll! Hehe.


	12. The Hearing

Chapter 12

The Hearing

One month later 

Jess paced the floor nervously. She was dressed in her nicest, black, dress pants and a clean, white button up shirt. The heels of her black pumps clicked on the clean marble floor of the courthouse. Eben sat patiently on the bench watching Jess as she moved. 

            "Kid, just sit down. You're making me nervous," Eben ordered calmly. Jess stopped in mid-step to take in what was said but continued walking anyway. Eben just shook his head at her stubbornness and busied himself with a newspaper he'd brought along. Jess found that even if she wanted to sit down, she couldn't. When she was nervous, she couldn't keep still; she had to be moving. In Jess' mind, the hall was quiet and still. The door she paced outside of was the door leading to her failure and a broken promise to her mother. Jess knew very well she was not getting here brothers and sisters back. Yes, in the past month Jess had gotten a job and a house, all from Eben of course. That was her surprise. Eben had a garage in Miami that he just finished building and he gave it to Jess. He even helped her hire her own crew of high quality mechanics. That alone left Jess in his debt, but he didn't stop there. He even bought her a small house not far from the garage. All Eben said was she didn't have to worry about even repaying him, but Jess knew she'd find a way someday. But even with a small house and a job, it wasn't enough for seven kids.

            Now she found herself getting ready to sign away her siblings to the state of Florida. This was just one thing that weighed her down in her heavy sense of depression. 

            "J?" Jess crashed out of thought to stand in front of her brother Brandon. She no longer had the urge to punch his lights out, because she did it already. She still wanted to be mad at him but there was no point. He had said he was sorry, gave his excuse and that was that. Although his excuse was a sorry and pathetic one, she still loved him as a brother and always would. 

            "Glad you could make it B," Jess finally spoke, the tension in her face melting just a bit. 

            "Me, too," Brandon smiled. "Oh! I brought someone along who really wanted to be here to support you," Brandon remembered in a rushed sentence. That's when Jess fully snapped out of her own world to see Brian leaning against the wall behind Brandon. He kept his head down, and his arms were folded across his chest. His hair looked like it hadn't been cut sense last Jess saw him, and he had quite the Californian look to him. Jess wasn't sure if she liked it all that much. A smile still touched the corners of her lips just from the sight of him. For that moment she didn't feel quite so sad until the heaviness of how much she missed him set in. It took all her control not to run into his arms. 

            "Ms. Hanson?" Jess let out a deep sigh and turned toward the hearing room doors. A kind faced woman in professional work attire stood at the door waiting to lead them in. "We're ready for you now." 

***

            "We must wait for the social worker, and then we'll be able to proceed," the judge announced. The office Jess sat in had dark maroon carpeting and over-sized furniture all in oak. Jess and Brandon sat in two chairs across from the judge and one chair was left to be filled. Brian and Eben sat in the back of the room.

            "I told you she was coming for us!" a voice cried out. Jess turned in her chair to me mulled as Jack hurled himself into her arms. 

            "Jack come sit by the wall," the social worker's strict voice demanded. 

            "You suck! Why don't you just shove it up your ass, bitch!" Jack yelled his tiny fists clenched in fury.  

            "Jack! What did I tell you about that word?" Jess tried to scold, but she couldn't stifle a giggle. 

            "Oh, sorry…stinks," he said lowering his head. 

            "You better go sit down," Jess instructed sweetly. Jack did as he was told and hopped off her lap to join his brothers and sisters. 

            "Let us continue," the judge noted, getting everyone's attention. 

            "My gosh, I am so sorry. I don't know where he learned to talk like that!" Jess gasped when she saw the disapproving look the judge was giving her and Brandon. "I know he says 'sucks' every now and then, but I really tried to break him of the habit." 

            "Ms. Hanson, I was aware that you and your brother are here to sign over these kids, not get them back," was the judge's harsh response as she flipped through some papers on her desk. 

            "Yes, but… what will happen to them once Brandon and I sign the papers?" 

            "They will be placed in foster homes till permanent families can be arranged," the judge answered. 

            "Will they stay together?" Brandon asked. 

            "Are you serious?" the judge almost laughed, "I can assure you that these children will be split up." 

            Jess could feel her heart close as if it were caving in. "Will we ever get to see them?" Jess more or less wondered out loud.

            "That all depends on where they go or what families want to keep in touch, but it is most likely that you will not see them for a while," the room fell silent as truth set in. "Are you feeling ok?" the judge asked, noticing Jess had turned very white. 

            "No," Jess shook her head. The judge waited a minute but went on talking. She did not hear everything that was said from there on out. She vaguely heard Brandon ask if he _had_ to sign the kids over, but the judge said yes and went on to read a huge list of laws Jess or Brandon had broken. Keeping the children was out of the question. 

            "All right, now if you would sign these. Then, I believe we will be done," Jess slowly took in the words, and watched as Brandon sighed the papers and then handed them to her. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she took the papers, but still remained in her daze and seemed incapable of signing.  

            "I'm not mad at you Jess," Jess looked up to see Jack standing at her side. His face was bright and he smiled big to show that he had lost a front tooth. 

            "Wow! Look at that, your first baby tooth. Did the tooth fairy bring you lots of money?" Jess asked excitedly, a tear rolling down her cheek. He held out his hand and placed on his palm was his baby tooth. 

            "I saved it for you." 

            "Sign it Jess. Like Jack said, were not mad at you or Brandon." Ann insured, taking a stand at the back of the room. 

            "Everything will be fine, sis!" Melanie insisted. 

            "We're gonna stay in touch no matter what," Jeff added. Jess took Jack's tooth and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he stood on the tips of his toes so he could whisper something into her ear. Jess's eyes shinned with tears by the time Jack finished. Jess turned back to look at Eben, and he just nodded his head at her questioning look. 

            "Please sign Ms. Hanson. I still have much to do today," the judge said a little annoyed. Jess quickly signed away. Before her pen barely had time to lift, the social worker took the papers and stood to leave.

            "Jack's right, you are a bitch," Jess said out loud. The social worker just grabbed Jack by the hand and dragged him away along with the other kids. 

            "I'll see you soon!" Jack called goodbye before he disappeared out the door. Jess immediately ran to Eben and jumped into his arms openly. 

            "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried while tears stained her cheeks. 

            "Eben man, I gotta talk to you," Brandon hurriedly broke the two. "We'll see you outside," Brandon said as he led Eben out the door. Brian and Jess were left to wonder out into the hall. 

            "Well, Eben is going to adopt Jack. That's what he whispered," Jess said uneasily. 

            "That's great," and then the uncomfortable silence set in. 

            Brian watched Jess as she looked around the hall trying her hardest not to look at him. She even started whistling unconsciously. 

            "You're so stubborn, it's cute," Brian chuckled. 

            "I'm stubborn?" Jess shot him an unassuming look, trying to sound shocked. "I am not stubborn, you pompous prute of a jackass!" her voice held more amusement than anger. "I have to go," she finally said turning to leave, but Brian reached out, grabbing firm hold of her waist and pulled her back to him. They stood face to face, and he held her so close that not even air seemed to fit. 

            "Jess, for the last month I've been lost without you," Brain whispered. He leaned in, and Jess shut her eyes and tilted her head back readying for a kiss. "Open your eyes," Brian's lips were so close, she could feel his warm breath. Jess did as he said and found herself staring into his deep, blue eyes. There she could have sworn he held the look of love and it warmed her heart and scared her all the same. 

            "I've never felt this way before, and I'll never feel this way again without you," and he finally claimed her lips in the sweetest kiss. He left her breathless, and he made her knees went weak, like he always seemed to do. 

            "Give me time to think," she said huskily as she pulled away and made her way down the hall as fast as she could. 

A/N: Silly Jess, she's just so bull headed! Why won't she just give into that man! I would! I think there are only a few more chapters to go, so hang tight!


	13. Secret Plans

Chapter 13

Secret Plans  

_I lie awake and watch the shadows,_

_Dancing across _

_The wall_

_Nothing to do but thing of you,_

_And count the tears_

_That fall_

_Oh, how I wish it were real_

_I wish I could feel you holding me close_

_The only thing I know for sure_

_Is I should have never let you go ©Faith Hill_

"Damn Radio," Jess mumbled into her pillow. She was at her new house all moved in, but still depressed. She rummaged around in her bed for the remote to her stereo and changed the station. 

A hundred days have made me older 

_Sense the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousands lives hand made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me ©3 Doors Down_

            "What the hell!" Jess yelled as she threw the remote at the stereo and by chance hitting the power button and turning it off. "That was a once and a life time thing," Jess pondered. 

            "Why don't you just call him… or even go see him?" Jess grunted at the sound of Eben's voice and his sudden presence in her doorway.

            "Don't you know how to knock?" Jess asked irritated. 

            "I believe you are not answering my question, just simply asking a new one," Eben added, this time trying to annoy her. 

            "He will never take me back. He poured his heart out to me, and I told him I needed more time!" Jess specified, mentally kicking herself at the memory. 

            "How would you know? From what you told me, it sounded like he was in love with you," Eben shrugged. 

            "Why is it that I always fall for the wrong guys?"

            "I don't think there's anything wrong with the guys. I think it's you, you stubborn wench," really pressing his limits with her temper.

            "What the hell! God you're such a rude jackass of a man. You are way more messed up than I am!" Jess declared. She'd only fallen in love once, and it was the man in front of her. She was only thankful she realized how much of a jerk he was before she truly gave herself to him. Yeah, he did all he could for her now, but that was with years of friendship. Now that she was falling in love for a second time, maybe she was afraid of fully falling in love again. 

"Why do I bother to tell you anything?" she finally asked, too exhausted from her own thoughts to argue. "Did you bring Jack?" Jess asked trying to change the subject. 

            "Yup, and he's in the living room watching cartoons and watching over the Chinese food I brought over for us. Now get up!" he demanded.

            "It's too early for Chinese," she whined.

            "It's 3:00 in the afternoon! Have you been in bed all day?" Eben asked in disbelief. 

            "Come on," he walked over to her and picked her up from her pile of blankets. 

            "What are you doing?" but her question was answered as she was plopped in the tub and the showered head was turned on. 

            "Hurry up and take a shower so we can eat," Eben laughed as Jess lay at the bottom of the tub looking like a drowned rat. 

            Jess returned from her shower a few minutes later with her hair wrapped in a towel, wearing her favorite 'Speed Racer' Tee and sweat pants. Plopping down on the floor, she reached for the remote and turned the TV to the Speed channel because there was a 'Speed Racer' marathon on. 

            "Hey!" her little brother shouted. 

            "What?" Jess asked, grabbing the closest box of Chinese. 

            "I was watching 'Power Rangers!" he yelled. 

            "Sorry, but 'Speed Racer' is better," Jess said filling her mouth with food. Her brother just huffed and sulked on the couch. 

            "What do you want for your birthday?" Eben asked. Jess turned to him surprised. 

            "When's my birthday?" Jess asked totally serious. Eben just shook his head. 

            "On Friday," he reminded her. 

            "Oh yeah!" 

            "Yeah!" Eben mocked. "I think I'm going to take you out." 

            "I don't care," Jess shrugged, engrossed in her food and cartoon. 

            "Alright. Friday night at 8:00 sound good to you?" Jess nodded in agreement. Eben smiled to himself inside. He had quite the surprise for her. 

The day before 

            "How would you guys like to help me throw a surprise party for Jess?" Eben asked the group of guys standing in front of him. 

            "Hell yeah," Sean spoke out. The rest of the guys nodded except for Brian who Eben made sure wasn't at there.

            "Great," Eben smiled evilly. "Now who wants to help me in another plan of mine?" 

A/N: I really meant to update sooner, but I've just been preoccupied. I hope you guys like this chapter. The songs are "Back to You by Faith Hill" and "Here Without You by 3 Door Down." And I just have to say that I used to love the show Speed Racer when I was little so I had to add it in my fic. Because Speed Racer is the ultimate racer man! There was a marathon on the Speed channel too! My chapters should come faster now because it's too cold to go outside so I won't be able to go snowboarding for a while : (  So that should give me an excuse to write. 

I guess that's good news to all of you. Don't forget to review! Thanks. 


	14. Thoughts and Missed Calls

Chapter 14

Thoughts and Missed Calls 

Friday 

Brian was working on his car with the rest of the guys in the garage. He had done nothing but work after Jess' hearing at the courthouse. Somehow, working on cars took his mind off the girl that took his heart. He couldn't help noticing the empty space in the garage where Jess usually worked though. Sweat was pouring down his face by the time he finished for the day. He looked up to see the rest of the guys were about in the same sweaty state that he was in. Brian found himself getting lost in memory from when he lived in L.A. and worked in Dom's garage. It was almost the same. 

            Looking down the line, Brian noticed Dom at the end. He was still the same sense the first day he met him. Dom's team had all left Miami a week ago leaving him in a testy mood. Brian wiped his forehead with the back of his greasy hand and started to go back to the house to take a much-needed shower. No one seemed to notice him leave except for Dom who gave him a nod of the head on his way out. They had seemed to reach an unspoken understanding; Dom no longer hated Brian, but he didn't want to get matching T-shirts or anything. 

            Brian got into the shower and deliberately turned on the cold water. He didn't mind the icy spray that chilled him. The only thing he could think about now was Jess. It only took that long to turn his mind from work to her. He missed her smile, her stubbornness, and her child like innocence when she didn't realize she was being seductive. He just missed her talking with him about this or that. There was just simply no getting over Jess. 

            The shower was done and over with in a matter of minutes, but Brian didn't come out of his room. There was a knock on his door, and Brian stood to see Rome in the hall. 

            "What's up?" Brian asked walking back into his room but leaving the door open. He flopped down in a chair and went back to staring off into space. 

            "Nothin' but as a friend I must worn you that this type of behavior is not good," he lectured. 

            "I wouldn't be in this mood if it weren't for you," Brian spat. 

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I just warned you. If I hadn't of said anything would you be in this mood now? Or would you be your happy self, not caring about how you broke another girls' heart? I think you just gotta get over being dumped and get on with your life," Rome stated. Brian rolled his eyes, his action couldn't help but remind himself of Jess' immaturities which he also missed. 

            "Look, if you miss her that much then why don't you call her?" Rome finally asked.

            "She told me she'd think about it," Brian shrugged. _What ever 'it' meant? _He thought silently. 

            "Fine, but you're not staying away in your room all night. You got a race tonight at 10:00," Rome informed as he turned to leave. 

            "All right. I could use a good race," Brian added as his friend left. Brian looked over at his cell phone on his nightstand. Debating in his head, he tried to make up his mind if he wanted to call Jess or not. _What the hell makes her so damn special? _His mind cried as he thought of her. She was just like any other girl just younger. Maybe, it was because he could see himself with her. Sure she was only eighteen, but she had dealt with things no one her age should have to deal with. That made her wiser and more mature than himself. She had her moments when her age showed through, but that made her… cute. The girl was though too but great and gentle with kids (other than the fact she tried to kill Ann a few times). 

            All Brian could think of was that her loved Jess, and that made her special. With that happy thought in his mind, he picked up his phone and called Jess' cell phone. Brian bounced his foot impatiently as the rings sounded. It felt like an eternity till her voice mail picked up. Letting out a sigh, Brian wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. _Do I leave a message? _Brian's mind panicked. Deciding it would be better if he didn't leave a message, he hung up his phone as Jess answered her phone. 

***********

"Damn I missed it," Jess grumbled as she heard the dial tone. 

            "Who was it?" Eben asked stepping into the room.

            "What is it with you and never knocking?" Jess spat being a little moody tonight. All Eben did was shrug, but she didn't see him. She was too busy trying to see who called her. Her mouth dropped as she saw the name on her caller ID. "It was Brian…" Jess said in a state of shock. 

            "Did he leave a message?" Eben asked trying to get more out of her. The only thing she did was shake her head no. 

            "What do I do? Do I call him back? Do you think he called me by mistake or… um," Jess started asking without thinking. 

            "Settle down kid," Eben laughed placing his hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head to see him mocking her with his smile. "Breath Jess," he joked. 

            "What? I don't know what to do!" she defended herself stomping her feet like a kid. 

            "Sorry, but I can't help you. What you need to do is go get ready. I made dinner reservations and the restaurant won't hold my table too long past 8:00," Eben reminded. She was wearing a pair of plaid boxer shorts and a baggy T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a greasy ponytail, and she had dark smudges on her face from working in the new garage that day. Eben was all nice and clean. He wore black pants and one of his Polo shirts that she hated. She decided it would be best if she got ready. 

            "Ok! I'll go get ready," Jess sighed and walked off into the direction of the bathroom. 

            "You have forty-five minutes!" he exclaimed at her retreating back. She gave him a wave of her hand and disappeared around a corner. 

A/N: That chapter was completely pointless, but I had to write it. I wanted a chapter with Brian in it so this is what came up. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment. Right now there is only two more chapters left so I'm going to try to make them longer and super good! Thanks for sticking with my story! Um… I also have some sketches I drew of Jess and other characters from this story. If you want to see them let me know when you review and I might put them on my website. Ok I'm done talking so go review! Thanks.


	15. Double Surprises Revised

AN: I know, I'm bad. How long has it been sense I updated? Let's not count the days. Anyway, I feel proud of myself for posting. This chapter sat in my folder for a long time. I started it and then got stuck and left it for like a month or two. But the main thing is I finished! Hopefully it's good! (Oh and a little hint. Pay attention to some of the detail!)

* * *

Chapter 16

Double Surprises

Exactly twenty minutes later, Jess was all clean and ready to go. Her hair was no longer flat from lack of a shower, but light and bouncy. It hung loosely around her shoulders and two clips kept hair away from her face. Gone were any signs of black oil on Jess' face. Her youthfulness shinned, because she wore no make-up. She had had no energy to go out to dinner, but now she felt refreshed and reenergized. It was amazing what a simple shower could do. Wash away all the dirt and all of your weariness.

"You look great," Eben complemented as she made her entrance into the kitchen. She now wore (at his request) a light yellow sundress. There were little white flowers embroidered on the bottom and at the top of the dress. It was a strapless dress and the bottom of the dress slanted so on one side the bottom was above her mid-thigh, but the other side reached just below her knee. Jess couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a dress. She refused to parade around in high heels all night; instead she found a nice pair of flip-flops to wear.

"Stop, you're making me blush," she joked as her voice held sarcasm. For some reason she couldn't shake her sour mood. Even a shower couldn't work merciless.

All Eben could do was smile and shake his head.

"You are never one to take a compliment."

"Oh, so you really think I look nice? That's sweet," again she continued to be sarcastic. Eben ignored her remark and continued talking.

"Let's go J before one of us gets hurt," he put an evil grin on his face and lead her to the door.

"Is that a threat?" Jess raised an eyebrow. She was challenging him, and she couldn't help it. Her sense of being wanted to fight and she'd pick a fight with any body at this time.

"It'll be a promise if we don't get going!" Eben showed no indication that he was serious, and it made Jess pout.

"All right, all right, just let me grab my purse," Jess huffed. Outside the night air was humid and hot. The sky was over cast, but the full moon was still visible through the gray clouds. "Where's your car?" Jess asked looking up and down the block.

"I took a cab," Eben shrugged. "Is it ok if we take your car?"

"I guess, but let me know next time, jeesh," her bad mood still showing through. She dug her keys out of her purse, and made her way to her small garage. Tossing her keys to Eben, she got in the passenger side of her car. "Be gentle," she said all too seriously as Eben got in and started the car.

"I'll take care of your baby," he mocked patting the dashboard.

"Hey, who's taking care of Jack?" Jess pondered.

"Don't worry, one of my buddies is looking after him."  
"That's assuring. I know your friends," Jess growled.

"Get the stick out of your ass. It's your birthday, and you're supposed to be happy," Eben demanded.

"I can't help it. I haven't been myself lately," Jess apologized. She truly didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was Brian, but she didn't know for sure. Did she love him? Was that why she was still depressed and grouchy? She remembered the phone call she just received and wondered if he was thinking about her.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant went by silently. Lately, Jess' lack of words was disturbing him and it didn't help that she always seemed to be sick. Eben just hopped that the surprise tonight would cheer her up. If he was lucky, it might even get her out of this slump she was in. Or if the big man above had it against him, then it was more than likely that Jess would be pissed and refused to speak to him, but he had to try.

* * *

The car stopped and Jess realized they were now at the restaurant. She sat up straighter in the seat and waited for Eben to run around the car to open the door for her. As she got out, she gave the valet boy the same warning she'd given Eben. No one hurt her car. The boy looked intimidated and she decided she had nothing to worry about.

The restaurant was high class and everybody who was any body went there. Sounds of chatter filled the grand room pleasantly and the smell of several different foods met her nose at once. Glancing over at Eben, she saw a permanent smirk planted on his face. He always got that look when he was up to something. Too busy studying his smugness; she totally tuned out her surrounds.

It wasn't till she noticed they stopped walking when she noticed they were now in a separate room away from the main restaurant. The room was dark and eerily silent. Her heart gave a jolt, and she jumped slightly as the lights turned on and the room erupted into one great, "Surprise!" Blue eyes widened as she scanned the room. A true smile brightened her face as she realized what was going on.

The medium sized room held one big, round table and sitting at the table were all her friends. The guys were there, Dom, Rome, Tyler, Sean, and Nate. Her brother Brandon and a few of his friends that she knew had showed up. Then a few girls she knew from the racing world as well. For a second, her smile flattered when she never saw Brian.

It hurt her that he wasn't there. Had he given up on her? Had she been too much of a coward and he decided to move on? Then why did he called her just a while ago? There were too many questions and not enough answers. She desperately wanted to call him, but even then she was scared. Why did Brian do this to her?

"Happy Birthday Jess," Eben smiled, snapping Jess from her thoughts. He looked down at her with a warm smile and she returned it. She was going to make the most of this night and have fun. She pulled him into a thankful hug, but it didn't last for long. Soon she felt his hands slide down her back to land on her ass.

"Ugh!" she protested. "You're such a pervert," she declared pulling away from him and slapping his hand before it could do anything else. He just stood there with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Just when I think you're an ok guy, you go and pull that stuff."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," Eben laughed and the whole room was laughing with him. Finally Jess threw her hands up in defeat and went to take a seat next to Rome with Eben sitting on her other side.

"Were you surprised?" Rome asked.

"Yeah! I had no idea," Jess stated truthfully. She truly thought this was just going to be a quiet birthday dinner. The only thing that could have given this away was Eben's mischievous smile earlier. "How did you pull this together?" Jess wondered out loud.

"I couldn't have done it without the crew," Eben motioned to the guys of the house.

"Well thanks to everyone," Jess expressed. The waiters came out and took drink orders as everyone talked in small groups. Jess turned to Rome.

"How has Rome been?" she asked.

"I've been all right," he shrugged. "Busy I'll tell you that. Eben's having us race left and right lately."

"Bastard," Jess muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Eben leaned over to her. He must have been paying attention to their conversation.

"Oh nothing," Jess smiled sweetly. He had them racing now that she was gone and that was what got her upset. He probably didn't mean it purposefully, but she still wanted to be mad at someone and who better then Eben? The waiter set down some kind of drink that Eben had ordered for her. She tilted her head at the drink.

"Well how does it feel to be _twenty-two_?" Dom asked from across the table. Jess looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"It feels like nineteen," she shrugged innocently. Again the room was filled with chuckles.

"When are you going to turn your true age?" Brandon asked.

"I think I'll save that for a few more years," Jess nodded with a smile. "When it's convenient."

Everyone went off into their own conversations again, and Jess wanted to ask Rome about Brian. She turned to him but didn't know the right words to say. Her pride wouldn't allow her to just come out and ask. Rome must have seen her feelings play back in her eyes.

"Brian was busy tonight. He told me to wish you a happy birthday though," Rome said, saving Jess from asking the awkward question. Jess nodded making it look like she was just passing the information with out a second thought. Rome continued to talk about different things before silence set in, and Jess was grateful for it.

She reached out for the glass in front of her as she listened. Putting the glass up to her lips, she smelt the alcohol before she drank. It made her stomach turn like she was back at the party. The bile rose in her throat immediately, she sent the glass down.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked quickly as she stood. Eben had worry written in his face. He pointed in the direction of the washroom. Jess ran in that direction without looking back. Luckily, the feeling passed after sitting by the edge of the toilet for a while. She stood and paced the room just to make sure. When she was positive she wasn't going to be sick, she went back to the party.

"Are you all right?" Rome asked concerned when Jess sat back down at the table.

"I'll be fine. I haven't had any alcohol sense that party a while ago and the smell made me sick," Jess hypothesized for her sudden uneasiness.

"I take it you drank a lot after I left?" Eben asked almost fatherly.

"Ha! I made the mistake of stealing Brian's drink. I don't know what he put in it, but it made me sicker than a dog. I better not get sick all the time now!" Jess huffed. The party continued and everyone had their fair fill of good food.

"Present time!" one of Jess' friends cried out.

"No! I don't need presents," Jess protested, but she had no say because one of the waiters wheeled in a cart full of presents that had been hidden.

"You guys!" Jess shook her head as she looked over the mound of gifts. "And you!" she pointed a finger at Eben. "I better not get anything from you. You've given me enough!" she said meaning the house and the garage and anything else he did for her.

"Not to fear. Your gift didn't cost me a penny," Eben defended.

"Then I want to open yours first!" Jess said excitedly.

"Nope," Eben shook a finger at her. "You open mine last." Jess lower lip pouted out, but Eben held firm. Jess was like a kid again as she ripped through all the paper of the presents. Soon the table was full of gifts and goodies in front of her. She was so happy and caught up in the moment that she forgot about Eben's gift.

"Now you can get my gift, but it's not here," Eben informed. Jess looked at him skeptically. "Don't worry. Everyone is going to come too," Eben laughed. They all stood up and walked from the restaurant. Eben handed the waiter a large roll of bills and told him he'd be back for the change and Jess' presents. Jess bounced out in a now very good mood.

"What is it? What is it?" she asked as they waited for the car.

"You'll get to see soon enough, but first I have to blind fold you," he pulled out a handkerchief he'd brought.

"Come on!"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you can see!" Eben tried to convince Jess.

"Trust me if you don't trust him," Dom's voice carried to her. She looked back to see Dom getting in his car.

"I guess!" she sighed overly dramatic. The world became dark as Eben put on the blindfold. He led her to the car and put her in the passenger seat. She bounced her foot as she felt the car pull away. It seemed like forever and a day to get to wherever they were going. She could hear heavy bass as the car pulled to a stop. She could also hear a mass of people standing around and talking out side.

"You can take it off," Eben informed. Jess removed it slowly. She was at a race and her car was at the starting line. It was a track she'd used in her earlier years. It was a part of town the cops didn't patrol and would take a while to get to if they got a tip off of about any race. She looked around at the many people waiting outside.

"This is my surprise?" Jess asked confused. Then she heard another car pull up along the driver's side. She looked past Eben to see the face of Brian. He looked back into her eyes with as much shock that she felt.

"Surprise," Eben whispered as he got out of the car.

* * *

AN: Haha! I'm gonna leave it there because I'm mean! But the next chapter is the last! Wipes away tear this will be my first finished story on Fan fiction! Thanks to all who reviewed and stuck with my story from the beginning! Don't forget to review this time!

: ) The next chapter is going to be appropriately named, 'Who's the Fastest?' Till then, Peace out!


	16. Yet Another Author's Note

Haha it's me again... bet you thought this was the last chapter! dodges objects being thrown by angry readers Sorry! Just read the note!

* * *

Woooohoooooo!

It's been a year and a day sense I started this fabulous story of mine! I wish I could tell all you fine people that I had the last chapter to finish this all off…. But I don't. Sorry guys but I'll get the last chapter up soon. I'm having major writers block on this damn chapter! I know how it's going to go, but I'm not sure how to write it all down… who knows, maybe I'll get struck with a genius idea when I get done posting this authors note.

Or maybe not cause the screen is starting to look funny again. I think I'm getting near-sighted or far-sighted or something cause I can't look at the computer screen right anymore…

Well I'll stop bugging you all and let you get on with your lives. I hope to talk to you soon in the last chapter! Hehehe

Peace out

Isilmeselde


	17. Who's the Fastest?

Chapter 16

Who's the Fastest?

The energy that sparked was like nothing Jess had ever felt as she stared into Brian's bright blue eyes. It was like this was what she'd been missing all this time and now everything seemed right. There was nothing else around her, she had no worries, it was just Brian. She knew she needed to be with him. Forgiving him was something she had to do if she wished to maintain her sanity for another month.

Eben opened the door on her side and crashed her back into the matter at hand. She was going to race Brian…. But what were the stakes to be? What was she racing for? Stepping out of the car, she was self-conscious for the first time in a long time. It made her want to cover herself up, like she was naked in front of all these people. Her dress wasn't helping. She could feel Brian's eyes on her as she walked to the driver's side, daring not to look at him for fear of getting lost in his eyes again.

She forced herself to think of other things. The mass of people surrounding the start line talked idly making the small area rumble with noise. Every now and then someone would shout out.

"You go Bullet!" or

"Show him the meaning of street Jess!"

It was all building into one big adrenaline rush that was slowly boiling inside her. This was her chance… she was going to race the supposedly number one street racer in Miami… and the man she was falling in love with. _Why did this sound like some cheesy soap opera?_ Jess shook her head with a sigh. What was wrong with her? She could stand there and debate the subject with herself or she could race. All of it was just like the old times… she was home.

Her eyes couldn't stop themselves as they swept over Brian's form to meet his eyes. She jumped mentally at the realization that he was staring into her. He was trying to psyche her out or maybe it was just her own mind's crazy theories. It was now or never and she might as well give it all she's got. What did she have to lose?

"I trust you two know each other," Eben started at an attempt of humor. Brian's lips curved into a grin but Jess' face remained emotionless. Her heart pounded in her chest like it was fighting to leap out. "The stakes are as follows," Eben boomed. "If Brian should win this race, he gets to take Jess, that's you," Eben nudged her, "out on the town tomorrow night for a romantic dinner and dancing. If Ms. Jess is to win, she gets an all expense paid vacation to Cancun Mexico for two and can choose not to be bothered by Brian ever again."

Up until this point Jess had been unable to speak but the only thing she could force out of her mouth was, "I can't race in a dress."

"That's fine," Eben chuckled. "I have brought you a pair of pants, a beater and your old racing Nikes." Eben handed her the clothes neatly folded on top of one another. Without hesitation she pulled the pants on under her dress and quickly pulled her dress over her head leaving her in her bra for a few seconds before she put the beater on in it's place. After slipping on her shoes, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and nodded she was ready to Eben.

"Racers' shake hands," Eben instructed. Jess' mind had felt so on track, so ready just a few seconds ago, but as Brian held out his hand first, Jess hesitated. With her own shaking hand she reached out to his and shook his hand as firmly as she could manage. She knew what she had to do and her same look was reflected in Brian's eyes. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You better give it your all," Jess mustered to say without her voice cracking.

"Don't worry about me," his voice was soft. They were still holding hands and after he spoke he leaned down and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"Racer's to your cars," Eben said. Brian let go of Jess and both walked to their cars. Brian had his Skyline and it made Jess nervous at how close he was to her, but she told herself to suck in up. Sitting in her car, both hands on the wheel, she stared ahead of her, mentally visualizing the course before her. She'd raced this track hundreds of times. She'd won more than half of them. She was going to beat Brian.

Eben walked out before them and raised his hands in the air. Both Jess and Brian revved their engines. Foot on the clutch, hands on the wheel, they were ready to make the perfect start, but only one could have the better. The crowd roared. Eben's hands dropped. Brian pulled out first, but even though Jess was slower she was able to pull up even with him in the split second she lost.

The track was straight for 100 feet, and then turned sharply to a short stretch and then another quick turn. They were even on the straightaway but on the first corner Brain got the inside. Jess cursed out loud, cranking the wheel and drifting the turn. She shifted up a gear catching back up to Brian, but he shifted and pulled further away from her.

"Why the hell is he so fast!" Jess screamed. In an instant she had an opening, Brian was thrown off by the closeness of the second turn and took it wider than the first. Jess had the advantage at knowing the perfect time to turn and come up on the inside of the turn and coming out ahead of Brian for the first time. This time she waited to shift and just as he was about to pass her she shifted into a higher gear and pulled away. The third turn was one big turn that met up with the straightaway with the finish line and victory in view.

Jess knew the turn was tricky and had to be done just right, but her mind came up on a blank to the secret trick she taught herself.

_Think, think, think! _Jess' mind screamed, but she couldn't remember a thing. The turn was coming up fast and Brian was almost neck and neck with her on her right side. Taking a deep breath Jess decided that she would take the turn wide letting Brian take the inside turn and making him think he would come out ahead. _That's it! _Jess remembered. Brian would take the inside turn but it was a trick because you couldn't see that the turn was so wide and he'd end up going on the outside making a space open for Jess to squeeze back in on the inside.

Turn…

Brian took the bait and went inside. Jess turned hard praying she ended up in the spot she wanted to be. She was just a little too far outside. It could work. Brian was drifting out side and Jess Cranked her wheel all the way and pulled to the inside. The G's that pushed down on her made her dizzy but she pushed it off. She screamed as she finished the turn and pulled into the final straight shot. The finish line was in view and Brian was behind her. He was waiting for her to use her shot of nos. Jess was waiting for him to use his. Her heart beat wildly and sweat dripped down her face. She couldn't wait a moment longer and she pushed the button boosting her forward, the sudden change making her dizzy yet again this time the finish line blurring. She wanted to panic but victory was seconds away. Brian let his round of nos off…

So close…

A red Eclipse crossed the finish line, followed by a silver Skyline. Jess won. Her car began to skid to a stop, but if turned in a full circle and not once but three times. The forth time the passenger side of Jess' car slammed into another car on the sidelines. It wasn't a huge crash because Jess' car had managed to slow before it hit the other car. Brian's car stopped and he bolted out. The rest of the crowd from the starting line ran to the car and stood around. Brian was the first to reach Jess, followed closely by Eben.

Brian found Jess passed out in her seat safely strapped in but her head was against the window a small cut and a bump starting to form on her forehead. She had bitten her lip and a thin line of blood ran down her chin. Brian reached out to move her but he felt arms stop him.

"Don't touch her," Eben told him. Anger swelled in Brian and he wanted to lash out at Eben. "She could have broken her neck. I called an ambulance it will be here soon," Eben informed and then Brian understood. He kneeled looking at Jess' face and all he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He did the best he could and held onto her limp hand. She stirred making a grumbling sound and an "oww…."

"Stay still Jess… you were in an accident," Brian told her firmly even though he could feel tears swell in the back of his eyes. Just as soon as Jess came to she passed out again. Brian could here the sirens as he broke down and cried.

* * *

A bright light woke her up from what she had mistaken for a pleasant sleep. After the groggy feeling passed, she felt the throbbing in her head and the ache in her neck. _Ugh!_ She thought wondering what happened. She wanted to be stubborn and keep her eyes shut but they opened against her will. She focused past the bright sunshine that poured into her white room. _Where am I? _She wondered. She couldn't focus on much but a moving form grabbed her attention. As the blurs became shapes she saw it was a man pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Please stop moving," she crocked out unaware her voice was so scratchy. The figure instantly stopped and ran to her side. Her eyes squinted and then the form came into vision. It was Brian. He looked tired and his eyes were puffy. There was 5 years of worry etched with in his soul. Had she caused that?

"Jess, Jess, Thank God you're all right. I am so sorry I had no idea! Jess I love you so much!" Brian's words exploded onto her. Jess found herself smiling at him. He reached out and caressed the good side of her face and leaned up and kissed her softly. Her lips were soar but it still felt good.

"What happened?" Jess asked reaching out for Brian's hand. He held it and sat next to her in bed. He squeezed her hand gently before he began.

"You won the race Jess… and then… well… you passed out and spun out of control and slammed into a car."

"I passed out?" Jess asked in disbelief.

"Yes…. Jess there was something you didn't know…" but before Brian could finish Eben and all Jess' brothers and sisters came into her small hospital room.

"Yay! Jess is alive!" Jack shouted with joy. Jess chuckled and was hugged by everyone. Brian had moved away and stood at the back of the room. She held out her hand to him so he came back and held it.

"Come on guys… let Jess rest," Brandon and Eben shuffled the kids out of the room but before Jack left he turned back to his sister and said, "I hope it's a girl."

Jess' eyes narrowed in confusion. She looked up at Brian when they were once again alone. He was just staring down at her and she felt so much love at that instant that she burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I don't know what's come over me... Please don't leave me." Brian beamed down at her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Hey I can feel my toes…I'm not paralyzed." Brian chuckled as he continued to hold onto her.

"You're fine Jess," he sighed happily. "Everyone is fine," he whispered into her ear. Jess pulled back from Brain and looked up at him seriously.

"Is there something I'm not getting?" she asked beyond confused. He reached out and smoothed her furrow.

"Jess… you're… you're… well you are going to have a baby," Brian smiled down at her as her face lit up.

"I'm… pregnant?" she laughed in disbelief.

"Yes," Brian nodded. "The doctors all say the baby is fine. There was no damage from the crash or stress." Brian was smiling from ear to ear. A light bulb went off in Jess' head.

"Brian… this is _your_ baby," Jess stated.

"Yes… I know. _Our _baby," the two embraced as more tears leaked from Jess.

"I'm not going to leave you Jess… even if you tell me you hate me I will be here to help you." Brian whipped away a stray tear from Jess' face.

"Brian… I could never hate you. I love you so much. How could I have been so stupid and not see the warning signs? I was so hung up and denying I didn't love you that I disregarded what I should have known was happening and I endangered our child…"

"It's ok Jess," Brian held her shoulders firmly but gently. "Don't worry about that now. All you have to worry about is raising this baby, and I'll be by your side every step of the way to help."

The two sat smiling at one another until they looked over to the window to see Eben and Brandon peaking in. They all laughed and Jess could feel herself getting tired. She leaned into Brian and he sat back so she could fall asleep on him as he held her in his arms.

"Guess what?" Jess asked before sleep over took her.

"Hmm?" even Brian getting sleepy.

"I'm the fastest."

The End

* * *

Final Author's Note: OMG! I finished! Can you believe it? I'd just like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and put up with my lousy updating schedule and so on and so forth! Wow…. This is great. I was thinking about doing a sequel but I'm not sure…

Also… Please check out my other story "The Way You Breathe." Personally I really like that story. Hehe… and I am planning on updating it more frequently. I've been having problems lately so I haven't been able to update anything. If I ever finish "The Way You Breath," I want to combine the two to make a sequel with all the characters from both that story and, "Who's that fastest?" Just please let me know what you think.

As much as I want to ramble on and never let this end, I must say goodbye! I loved writing this story and I thank every one of you who reviewed and supported me. You all mean so much to me:Wipes away tear: Till next time folks! Keep pushing to be the fastest!


End file.
